Excuse me?
by Rox Helmin
Summary: Riyeko Arai was simply waiting for Mr. Perfect, but what does she find instead? and Noriko Oshiro had always been told who she would and would be with, but love had other plans...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

* * *

**1. Pigs**

"Matsumoto-san," Riyeko Arai sighed following behind her drinking buddy, "is it really necessary to go to this bar? It's covered with the 11th…"

"Oh, com'on Riyeko-kun," Rangiku giggled, "I'll protect you. Besides! Watching these guys will be more entertaining then anything you've seen in years! And who knows, maybe you'll get a man tonight."

"Honestly," she laughed, "I'll get a man when the time is right. But I can promise it will not be with one of the 11th division imbeciles. They are rude, crude and socially unacceptable." She tossed back her large red ponytail. It had been a long week for her and she was just in the mood to relax. It was a good cool night for it as well. She would be able to get away from the hustle and bustle and simply enjoy herself.

"You are just too picky to even give someone a chance." Rangiku gave her a friendly push, "Not all of the guys of the 11th are _that_ bad."

"Matsumoto-san, you can't be serious. For me they are _that _bad. Not only am I a woman, but I also the fourth seat of the fourth division. Taking me to this place you may as well be putting a target on my head saying 'hey boys! I'm single and I'm weak! Come paw at me with your greasy unwashed hands so that I will agree to let you hump me like a mad dog!'"Riyeko rolled her eyes as they turned a corner. "Those men would never respect me. And with no respect there most certainly can not be a relationship."

"Poor baby," Rangiku said mockingly, "you're holding out for the perfect man." She threw up a hand greeting an acquaintance as they passed.

"Of course I am." Riyeko stated matter-of-factly. She never saw a reason to settle when you knew exactly what you wanted.

"Oh and by the way, why did you call yourself weak exactly?" the busty lieutenant asked arching a brow.

"I didn't. I was simply stating that is what it would look like. I will admit that a good fight gets my blood going the same as them, however being seat as high as I am it is obvious that I prefer to put together what they break."

"Well, that's one way to put it, but there is one thing I have recently noticed. You aren't really made fun as much as the others."

Riyeko smiled, "For one, I don't draw attention to myself. Secondly, I work more in the background. Such as surgery, that's where I do my best work when my patients are under anesthetics; therefore, I'm not remembered."

Rangiku laughed loudly as they entered the bar. Neither woman noticed that every eye had come to settle on them. Matsumoto's mind was on a one way track for sake and Riyeko was too busy sneering at the décor. All of the tavern attendees were used to seeing the laidback 10th lieutenant, but the new woman that walked in with her was a knock out. Her ample breasts were perky, but not as overbearing as Rangiku's. Her eyes were such a deep blue they appeared violet. Her flaming red curls were pulled back into a high ponytail with strands free in the front to frame her angular face.

A loud whistle had Riyeko sighing. "Let the fun begin…" she huffed under her breath, ensuing a snort of laughter from Rangiku as they took a seat at the bar.

"Look, Riyeko-kun the head of the 11th is here. This is bound to be an interesting night."

Riyeko's eyes cut to a table in the back corner. The incredibly barbaric Captain lounged with a giggling blonde in his lap. His lieutenant sat at the table coloring away at the woodwork. That was absolutely disgusting. The man was acting as a father and he sat with a ditz in his lap. Oh, how sweet now she was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. She sure had a few choice words for that man, but knowing her place and that he could very easily rip her in two she would just keep her mouth shut.

"Hey there pretty lady." Turning she saw exactly what she had expected, a grotesque man with greasy black hair. Before she could open her mouth he put up a hand, "I'm not drunk, I'm simply intoxicated by you."

She couldn't stop the laugh. "I know you didn't just use that line."

"Listen, my name is Milk. I'll do your body good."

Her eyebrows shot up. "I'm lactose intolerant." When his eyebrows drew together she smiled, "I can't have milk honey. Does your significantly diminutive mind comprehend that?"

When Rangiku burst into laughter the man seemed to become even more confused before he finally walked away. "That was cruel!"

"Maybe it would have been, if he'd actually understood what I was saying."

"That was actually pretty prudent compared to some the lines I've heard these boys use…"

"Oh really?" She took a drink. "They ever work?"

"All the time!" Rangiku nodded. "One time I watched a woman get picked up with the line, 'I must expel some seminal fluid. May I use your body?' and they were out of here in minutes."

"Perhaps it was the semi-impressive vocabulary…"

"Yo, bitch!" the blunt name had Riyeko turning. It seemed her admirer had discussed their encounter with his friends."

"I would assume you are talking to me…" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I hear'd you called my buddy demonstrative!" he got in her face.

Her eyes crossed dramatically as she pushed his face away, "You mean you heard, not you hear'd, and I most certainly did not call him demonstrative. I called his brain diminutive." At the blank stares she sighed. "Small, inferior."

"Looking for a fight?"

Crossing her legs she picked fuzz off of her shoulder. "Not really seeing as my comrades would just get stuck picking up the mess tomorrow. And we all know you boys keep the fourth division busy enough as it is."

The entire group began to laugh then, drawing the attention of practically all present; including their savage leader.

"The fourth!" her current entertainer cackled. "Oh, sweet tits, here I thought you might actually be worth taking on."

Her eyes narrowed, "What did you just call me?"

The man grinned, "Com'on, it's a compliment. You've got some great tits. You know what; I think you can actually help me out, since you're from the 4th and all. My dicks been feeling a little dead lately, it would sure help if you could give it mouth-to-mouth."

The sound of her slap sounded through the room and nearly knocked him off of his feet. "Listen to me closely…grab your ears and remove your head from your ass."

When he moved to retaliate she braced, but didn't flinch. When his arm was redirected she expected to see Rangiku, but when she looked up her eyes met an eye patch and a black beady eye. "As much as I enjoy a good fight, I'm not in the mood to watch a defenseless woman get bloodied up. I'd hate to tell Retsu exactly what one of her new ladies was up to."

"New?" she inquired, "I'm not new. I've been the fourth seat for nearly six years."

"Fourth seat?" he repeated, "I've never seen you." He'd have remembered. He'd have hunted her down; she looked like she could keep a man warm.

"Riyeko Arai," she spit, "nine times out of ten I'm the one doing the major surgeries unless Unohana-taicho can get to it."

"Well Riyeko," he sighed, "a girl such as yourself really only has a few purposes. And taking on a bunch of drunks isn't one of them. Now, I suggest that you go home, unless you'd like to end up pinned to a mattress with the only thing covering you being one of my men. I'd hate to see a nice body wasted on such inferior men. If you_ would _like to be in that situation you and I can leave right now, my place is just a short way away and I would be happy to see you wriggling beneath me, but I can tell from your scowl you don't return the sentiment."

Arching a brow she stood and patted his cheek, "not even in your dreams." Before he even had time to register the insult she was walking out the door, "Catch you later Matsumoto-san."

* * *

Weeks after the bar incident Riyeko found herself stuck with stitching duty, as her captain was trying to train new surgeons. She hadn't seen much of the 11th since then, not that she really minded however she had a feeling that this day was going to change that. She'd gone home that night insulted and angry. How dare he accuse her of only being good as a man's toy. It was simply ignorant! If she hadn't known better she'd have popped him. Although from what Matsumoto had told her, the pat on the cheek had made him positively furious, which she could admit made her heart swell with pride.

Cleaning her instruments she was preparing for her next patient.

"Well, well," a gruff voice had her back stiffening, "if it isn't the mysterious fourth seat of the fourth division…"

Riyeko took a deep breath before turning around to face Zaraki with a grin. "That would be me." There was a gaping hole on his left shoulder. It seemed the blade had cut right through the yukata and his haori. "It looks like you'll need some stitches. Remove your top."

"I knew you wanted to see me naked." He smirked as he sat back on the table and did as she told him to.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said as she got out her taper needles and catgut sutures, it was sort of entertaining to argue with him.

"You do realize you'll have to get Unohana to stitch me up."

Arching a brow she looked at him. "No, I can manage." She picked up the bottle of antiseptic and a rag before moving to his side. His expansive chest was ripped. She'd never seen so many well defined muscles. On charts of course, but never in person. She wanted to touch them, but knew better.

"I'd hate for you to break one of your pretty nails, sweet cakes."

Forgetting the rag she poured the entire contents onto the open wound causing him to hiss. "Don't be a baby." She threaded her needle and began to stitch him up.

"Wait, how are you doing that?"

She shrugged. "It is simple really. All I have to do is concentrate my reiatsu."

"Oh? You're reiatsu is pretty strong, impressive for the fourth division. Though, its nothing compared to my division."

"I've done my share of combat." She told him as she finished, "I started out in the second division. I transferred after a falling out with the lieutenant."

"Ah, Ōmaeda," Zaraki gave a nod, "yeah, he's one cowardly fat ass."

"That's for damn sure." She sighed and wiped the stitches. "All done. You'll need to take it easy on this arm for a while." She walked to the counter so she could sterilize the instruments.

"Maybe you should ah, come back by the bar." He spoke into her ear, startling her. She turned so quickly her nose almost touched the top of his chest. Looking up she stared at him. "Only this time sit at my table."

Taking a moment to compose herself she tried to push him back, "That's flattering, but I think I'll steer clear of all that. It isn't really worth it."

"That so?" he took her wrist in his hand and lifted it to his face. Keeping eye contact he liked his blood from her hand, before bending to whisper to her in her ear. "You know, I still think you'd look great underneath me." He released her and stepped back grinning. "I'll keep the offer open." With that he walked out, leaving her wide eyed and a little to think about.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thank for the review ninjamonkey20!

* * *

**

**2. Wooing**

The sun was shinning brightly as Riyeko walked with Kotetsu-fukutaicho through the fourth division. They had been rather under busy the past two days. Not that anyone minded, it was just very unusual. Over the past two weeks since she had stitched up Zaraki-taicho, she had heard many instances of him coming back. It was odd that he had come the first time, but the returning trips looked even more suspicious. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been looking for her…wouldn't that be something?

"Arai-san," Isane spoke softly, "you have been assigned to a special task."

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yes, the captain would have told you herself, but she's very busy. So I have been assigned to-well, assign you," she smiled, "you get to go serve as first aid for the next two days for the 11th. They are doing intense training. Seeing as you have the most combat in your back ground and you don't a lot of…nonsense…from people, you are the most reasonable choice."

Her eyes widened. "With all due respect, I do not wish to do so."

Isane tilted her head, "I don't understand."

Shaking her head Riyeko sighed. She would let those men get the better of her. She had a job to do and she would do it. Whether or not they liked her didn't matter, she had a job to do. "I will go. When do I leave?"

Isane chuckled and scratched the back her head, "uh……now."

Riyeko couldn't help but chuckle. That was typical of her lieutenant. "Then I suppose I will be on my way." she didn't need to stop to get her pack as she was already wearing it. She merely had to walk to the 11th, for some reason that sounded like a pretty big deal to her, but the sure as hell wasn't going to stop her.

She was walking at a leisurely pace. Taking the time to appreciate her surroundings, something she rarely had the pleasure of doing. It was comforting to be able to look around and physically see beauty, especially when she was used to the chaos of blood and gore. It was exhilarating to watch the birds fly free, to look at the colorful blossoms in the trees. She'd have like to relax underneath one of the tree and read a book, but she'd lost the time to read with all of time spent in surgery.

When she walked by Tosen-taicho, of the 9th division she stopped and spoke out to the blind man. "Hello Tosen-taicho, how are you?"

He smiled, "Riyeko-san, such a beautiful voice to hear. I am well thank you. And you?"

She blushed. He was a good man with wonderful values, "exquisite, thank you."

"You are a good ways from the fourth," he tilted his head.

"yes," she laughed softly, "I have been assigned as babysitter for the 11th for the next two days…"

"What?" his face went flat, "why?"

"First aid. They're going to be ripping each other to shreds and it's my job to see that they are taken care of."

"Ridiculous," he sighed, "that they would even consider training that way. Please stay safe. If you need me, you know where to find me. Goodbye."

She smiled, "Goodbye."

Continuing her walk she was rather upset to find that she was only a few steps away. Turning through the gate the mood automatically changed. She could hear shouting and clashing metal, which helped to lead her as to where to go. Biting her lip she entered the training hall and it fell silent. Zaraki was at the head of the hall. He grinned wickedly, "Well, look at who they sent me…"

She held her head high and flushed as she watched him step over a groaning form on the ground. The young man was hardly more than a boy. "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Training," Zaraki laughed. "Toughening some skin."

"He's got two gaping wounds," she spit. She looked at the man sporting a green Mohawk beside her, "Pick him up."

"I don't take orders from you," he snorted.

She glared at Zaraki expectantly. And somehow his grin got even bigger, "take the wimp to the station we've got set up." He motioned behind him. Where she saw cots laid out. "Sorry, this is the best we can do."

She sighed as they moved the injured guy. "It'll do. Thank you." She followed the men over to the table where they had laid the young man. She smiled down at the pink headed lieutenant, before she walked the man's side and started ripping his clothes away.

"How-how bad is it?" he licked his lips. Her heart softened. He was new, so she had nothing to hold against him.

"Nothing that can't be fixed." She smiled warmly-which didn't go unnoticed by a certain Captain. "What is your name?"

"Ai-Aido," he managed as she began to clean the wound.

"Well, Aido can you tell me what's going on around here?"

"I want to train. Can I still train?"

Her brows drew together, "I'd like for you to rest. You need time to heal."

"I'm not a wimp," he told her, "I'm here because I am a fighter."

"well duh silly!" came a giggly voice. Riyeko turned to see Yachiru perched on a stool beside her, "that's why you are here!"

Riyeko nodded, "yes, she is exactly right, but in order to fight in good condition you have to rest." She informed him as she finished his stitches. When he sat up she cursed, "lie down!" but he was already standing up.

"Zaraki-taicho!" he shouted, "I'm not through with the fight!"

When the colossal man turned he growled, "I beg to differ. When you were cowering beneath me I could I finished you."

Aido's eyes narrowed, "Then why didn't you?"

Yachiru giggled as Riyeko's eyes widen. Did the boy have a death wish?

Zaraki threw his head back and laughed, "then get your ass over here and fight me!" he liked the kid's spunk. He noticed Ikkaku nudging Yumichika. They'd seen something gin the boy as well.

Riyeko could only stand back helplessly as she watched Aido throw himself into the heart of the fight. She felt a rush when she watched him block a swing from his captain. Zaraki's muscles rippled and had juices flowing in her that had her shifting. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She could feel the power radiating through the room. The trained and honed of the experienced as well as the pure and all-giving of the rookie. She felt her heart begin to race. She barely knew either of them, but she'd sewn them both up, just as she probably would again. Neither spoke, but there was no need. The dance of combat spoke for itself. Her heart leapt into her throat as she watched Zaraki make a downward swing detaching the younger man's arm. However, Aido stood his ground and continued to block the on coming attacks.

"Stop," she murmured reaching for her zanpakuto. When they only continued she shouted louder, but still they continued. At whit's end she dove in between them. She yanked the weak Aido back and he fell easily. The boy had lost so much blood he needed to get to the 4th ASAP. When her shoulder was nicked she winced, but blocked. When her glare caught his attention he faltered pulling away, "I said stop!"

"What the hell?" Zaraki barked, "are you insane?!"

"Maybe." She spit, "get him to the 4th! _Now_!" she didn't notice that an entire group got hopping to it, but she round on Zaraki. "I'll deal with you later." She left quickly, but not before stopping to scoop up Aido's arm. She had work to do.

* * *

Much later that night after much thought Zaraki sat at his usual table sulking over his sake. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy, he'd just gotten caught up in the moment…It pissed him off that she could get to him like that. She had no right to talk to him that, but no one had ever talked to him that way…it really got his blood going.

When he sighed Yumichika examined him studiously. His captain didn't act like that…ever. "Problem Captain?"

"It's a woman." He growled.

Yumichika's brow went up, "oh?"

"She teases me," he shrugged, "I want her, but she'd not like bar whores. She doesn't just wanna fuck."

"That's because she wants ties…commitment." He leaned in close, "it would be good for both you and Yachiru."

Zaraki huffed, "But how do I get her?"

Yumichika grinned, "You have to woo her."

"Huh?"

Laughing he continued, "flowers, poems, romance."

Zaraki paled. "I can't do that…it's for sissy."

Yumichika shrugged and drank the tea he preferred, "then you don't really want her." he was sure to watch the deliberation on Zaraki's face over his cup. He noticed the blonde bombshell enter, "Oh, Captain," he sang, "your favorite lap warmer is here."

Zaraki looked up and saw the woman and her coy, flirty grin. Her wide mouth looked inviting as usual, but he could help but notice the look she shot Yachiru who was currently occupying his lap. His arm came around the child defensively, but not enough for anyone to really notice. She was all he had and no bimbo with only one thing on her mind was going to wedge her way between them. Riyeko didn't seem to mind Yachiru at all, she had even let the her sit with her as she worked. Would blondie ever let that happen? No. The better choice was obvious. And when he really thought about it, Yachiru needed a woman in her life. A permanent woman. And he knew the perfect one. Smart, sexy, and caring. He wanted Riyeko, so he was going to have to-well, woo her…

When the blonde, Hana-wasn't that her name?- slide in beside him he snarled, "I won't require you tonight."

She gasped before giving him a pout. "Kenny…"

Yachiru spun, "don't call him that, slut!"

Zaraki watched anger flash in the woman's eyes. But her voice sounded sweet as candy, "Yachi, that's not very-"

"I told you weren't needed. Now go." He told her without emotion.

She stalked away swinging her hips with her head held high and Zaraki merely rolled his eyes. What a skank…he turned to Yumichika, "you're gonna have to help me…"

Yumichika played dumb, "Hmmmm?"

"I want Riyeko…"

Yumichika smiled and moved closer, "ok well……"

* * *

Riyeko pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she finished her report on the reattaching of Aido's arm. The procedure had gone flawlessly and she couldn't have been more thankful. If they hadn't got him as fast they did, it would have been hopeless to reattach it maybe even worse. Her blood still boiled every time she thought about how he got in the situation. She'd only gotten to give Zaraki a sliver of her opinion. She'd like to rip him a new backside, but as always she knew to keep her boundaries in check.

The knock at her door had her lifting her head. It was late… "Come in." she called out. When Hanataro entered she smiled, "hey there…"

"you're working late Arai-senpai," he said softly as he entered. His arms were full at least two dozen orchids.

"long day…" she trailed off eye the flowers, "trying to impress a lady?"

"Actually these are for you." He set the vase on her desk, "they were left at the gate."

She removed the card. No one had ever given her flowers. Taking a deep breath she enjoyed the scent. They were lovely, absolutely lovely. She pulled the card out and read, 'Riyeko, it would please me greatly for you to meet me dinner at nine o'clock sharp, Wednesday night…I hope to see you.' It was signed 'your secret admirer'. Her heart was pounding. She'd never had one of those before either…

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**ninjamonkey20**

**I Am The Masquerade

* * *

**

**3. Flowers**

Riyeko sighed happily as she scrubbed her hands. She was still in the hazy fog the flowers had left her in. the flowers sat on her night stand in her home. She had woken up to the beautiful smell which had lifted her spirits greatly. It was odd how much better her day already seemed when compared to the others. Was it because she had something to look forward to on Wednesday? In such deep thought she didn't notice when her lieutenant entered.

"Riyeko-san," she greeted, "did you get the note about not needing to go to the 11th anymore?"

"No…"she said with a grin, "but that is certainly wonderful news." She wanted to dance. Her day could not have been more perfect!

"You're smiley this morning," Isane commented, "Does it have something to do with the dozen blue lilies on your desk?"

Riyeko stopped and turned, "Lilies?"

Isane laughed, "Yes! I went looking for you in your office and saw lilies…have you not seen them?"

Shaking her head Riyeko turned off the water. More flowers? That was crazy! Who could be sending them? With Isane on her heels she returned to her office and sure enough there were the lilies, sitting obtrusive and bright. She couldn't deny that giggle that bubbled up. Pretty much forgetting Isane she picked up the card.

_Roses are red_

_These lilies are blue_

_They are rather unique_

_Just like you_

She smiled. Sure, it was corny and written simply, but the sentiment was there. She picked up the vase and took a deep breath. They were wonderful! Simply wonderful and she'd never seen _blue _lilies before.

"Lucky you," Isane breathed, pulling Riyeko out of her own little world. "Who're they from?"

"I have absolutely no idea," she sighed blissfully, "I got orchids last night…"

"Wow…so it a secret admirer." She smiled, "I'm so jealous. Any ideas? Maybe it on old patient! Maybe it's that Aido fellow, then again these flowers couldn't have been cheap…"

Riyeko nodded. They would have cost somebody a good bit of money. Who could afford such? It couldn't have a non-ranking, unless they were simply frivolous… That wouldn't be good. She was getting all caught up in some person and she didn't even know who they were. She never thought it could end badly, but if they had this sort of sweetness could she get past the bad?

The knock at her door had her sighing, "Come in," she called. Her eyebrow arched when Zaraki entered. Didn't he have men to cut up? "Good morning, Zaraki-taicho…"

He grunted in response and nodded to Isane, "I, uh, just came to check on Aido's condition…"

Inclining her head Riyeko replied smirking, "you didn't seem to care yesterday."

Isane felt the tension thicken, "I'm just gonna go. I've got…lots of, um, work…well, uh, see you guys!" Zaraki watched her leave and when the door closed her grinned widely.

When the door closed Riyeko's face fell. The day was simply perfect. Completely perfect. Until he had entered. "Why are you really here?"

"To see you." He stated staring directly into her eyes. She tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the thrill that shot straight through her. Then he was no longer pinning her with his gaze, he was looking around the room. "Small office," she watched his focus zero in on her flowers. He'd never leave her alone if he knew that were from a _secret admirer_… "Always keep fresh flowers?"

"They were a gift," she shrugged, but looked down at them.

He noticed her eyes softening, "from?"

Panicking, she answered on impulse, "My lover." She wasn't fond of lying, but this would save her lots of trouble.

His eyebrows shot up and made her grin, "Who?"

Crossing her arms she scoffed, "That's private."

"What? Is he using you? Are you the secret affair?" he glanced at the flowers and touched a petal. "Never seen blue lilies before…got to be expensive. They from Kuchiki?"

Her breath left her. Kuchiki-taicho? Was he really an option? She'd only ever spoken with him twice, once about the weather and the more lengthy time when she had treated him for a pulled muscle in his arm. "Who it is, is none of your concern."

Narrowing his eyes he stepped closer, "I disagree." When she escaped behind her desk, he chuckled, "you see," he leaned toward her over the desk, "You've intrigued me, and I will have my curiosity satisfied." He cupped her chin; her skin was as soft as the petals. "I'm willing to bet you're just as curious."

Standing her ground she had to ignore her racing heart. He made her jumpy, but there was no reason for it. She didn't fear for her life, although she certainly not comfortable…he just dismantled her, which made it that much harder to keep her voice steady when she spoke. "Did you wish to see Aido or not? I have other things to do if you don't. Such as work."

"I wanna see him," he nodded. In order to convince her to go for him he needed to show her a sensitive side and this was the perfect way. Not to mention the kid had shown spunk.

"Follow me." She ordered cautiously moving around her desk. Without a second glance she exited. She'd placed Aido closer to her office for convenience because she knew she'd be checking on him on him periodically. Opening the door she didn't even wait for Zaraki, she simply smiled at Aido, "How are you feeling this morning?"

He'd managed to sit up, "it's not that bad…"

"Not that bad?" she arched her brow, "no, you just lost an arm."

He grinned at her, "but you put it back for me. When can I-" she knew he'd seen his captain, as his entire demeanor had changed, "Zaraki-taicho, I'm sorry I weak, sir! I will not make the same mistake again!"

"Good." Zaraki nodded. He'd moved to the opposite side of the room as her, "but you did well. When the time comes we'll see what we can do about getting you seated. You got a fire kid. Don't lose it."

"Thank you!" the young man's eyes lit up and Riyeko saw innocence, breaking her heart. He'd be exposed too much soon…what would it do to him?

"Just don't get cocky. It'll fuck you up."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," she rolled her eyes, "and watch that language around here."

He turned toward her, "I'm not cocky. I just can't find a worthy opponent."

Riyeko sighed and grinned at Aido, "If it helps you sleep…well, Aido-san, I realize this was short visit, but I will be back later." She walked to the door, "Come along Zaraki-taicho…" once again she didn't wait for him.

He obeyed, if he wanted her to take him he need to play his cards right. So, she found the need to lie to him about the flowers…why? If she wasn't trust worthy, why should he be? It would be funny when she discovered the real source. He could only pray it worked. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. He watched her hips sway. What a great body she had! He couldn't wait to get his hands on it… She was so unpredictable that he was really only expecting a good roll in the hay. Sure, he'd considered long term, but that was too demanding. He'd just have some fun and get out. Besides, what kinda guys did she go for anyway? She was rather self-righteous, so probably men like Kuchiki or Aizen. The good upstanding men. He could help the sneer that came over his face, it made him furious. Just because he liked to enjoy himself and the battle field and in the bedroom didn't make him a bad guy. Sure, he'd cut the kid's arm off but he was helping him grow; which didn't make him callous. If anything that was Kuchiki. He'd had something stuck up his ass since his wife died. _That_ is what permanency did to people. It ruined your life.

When Riyeko took a seat at her desk and began to work his brows drew together, "What are you doing?"

She sighed but didn't look up, "my job. Isn't that what you should be doing as well?"

"You shouldn't be-" he was cut off when the door to her office opened; before he could curse he realized it was Unohana. He nodded in greeting and she smiled.

"Hello Zaraki-taicho. I do hope I am not interrupting…"

"Of course not Unohana-taicho," Riyeko stood. "Did you need me?"

"Oh no, Arai-san." She laughed softly, "I just came to hear about this secret admirer of yours…"

Riyeko blushed. Now he knew the truth. That put a wrench in the system… "Well, I got orchids last night and lilies this morning." She didn't notice Zaraki's eyes widen at the mention of the orchids, "I get to meet him Wednesday. That came in a note with the orchids."

"Oh? That's exciting," Unohana smiled as always, "This will be good for you. You haven't had anymore than two days off in a row since you started here. Maybe this will help to slow you down."Riyeko nodded, "Well, I just wanted to stop by. I will see the two of you later…" she walked out.

Zaraki pinned Riyeko with his glare, "You lied to me."

"N---ot exactly." She bit her lip, "I do hope that this admirer could possibly become my lover."

"So you got orchids last night?" he growled.

"yes, but that once again is none of your concern." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"the hell it isn't." he spit, "what if it's some pervert?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can handle myself. So thanks, but don't strain yourself by trying to care."

"fine. But when you end up getting raped and beaten. Or worse. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She groaned. "well, that is quite a conclusion! Is it so hard to believe that somebody could just like me? Not all men want a good screw. Some might really have feelings for a woman. Perhaps this is just too hard for your pea sized brain to wrap itself around, but I am more that just a nice body. You ignorant behemoth jerk!"

She didn't have to register he had pulled her over the desk until he had captured her lips with his own. She couldn't help the slight moan. She'd never been kissed like that before. Her hands were pinned between them, but she could feel the hard muscles, the restrained strength. Surprising her self she responded with equal heat and opened her mouth for him. He bit down on her lip and she tasted the blood. He wanted her more than anything at that moment and she knew it. finally getting handle on what was happening she started to push against him. "Stop…" she panted, "stop!"

When he pulled away his eyes were glazed with desire, but he let her go. "I'll let you off now…but you think hard about what just happened. Maybe I'm starting to grow on you." He walked out with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, but the second the door closed he let his fury over take him. He hadn't sent the orchids. Someone was treading on his territory. He was going to find out whom and when he did, he was going to have one very heated conversation with them.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**ninjamonkey20**

**The Wicked That Mourns Just

* * *

**

**4. Waiting**

Riyeko pulled her hair back. She was supposed to meet her admirer tonight. The butterflies dancing in her stomach had her on edge. She'd spent the last couple of days thinking over her dilemma with Zaraki-taicho. She hadn't seen him, but his kiss had haunted her. That had been anything but appropriate. She'd had such a hard time trying to get through the day between working, worrying and daydreaming about that damned 11th captain.

The note hadn't said where to meet him, so she could only hope he showed up at her home. Though it was already ten after… Her mind had thought up all of the possible scenarios-or so she believed-and many ended well. So she would pray it turned out to be on of those. The knock had her jumping up. This was it. Her heart was jumping. She straightened the skirt of the traditional kimono she had dressed in. she had decided to try and impress him. She opened the door with a bright smile.

It was short lived when she saw Zaraki standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Just came to meet this admirer of yours…"

She glared, "Go away."

When she moved to slam the door shut he caught it. "That's rude Riyeko."

"It's also rude to pull a woman across a desk to steal a kiss." She leaned against the door frame.

"You liked it," he snorted, "besides I'm here to make sure it's not some freak like Ichimaru."

Riyeko's eyes widened, "Zaraki! How impolite! He's the Captain of the 3rd division. Which isn't that far from here…"

"So?" he shrugged. He'd noticed she had dropped the honorific when addressing him. Did she? "Doesn't matter, I'd say it to his face. You gonna invite me in or not?"

Riyeko huffed and slid the door open, "Fine."

He chuckled and walked in. the first thing he noticed was the flowers. Orchids sat on every table and counter. "What's all this?"

She closed the door and shrugged, "They keep coming. Every hour…"

"Seriously?" his brow creased.

She nodded. The more that came the more nervous she got. Her entire home smelled like them. It was over powering. It had choked out the scent of the roses she had placed on the night stand after she moved the first orchids to the bathroom.

"You like this?" he asked gesturing, "Isn't it a bit…much?"

She sighed. That had crossed her mind, but she'd never mention it to him, "I like orchids…"

"How many?"

She bit her lip, "A few…"

"How many are here?"

"Well, maybe 12 dozen…or so…"

He threw his head back and roared with laughter, "Oh that is great! Where is the man of the hour?"

"Well, I… I don't know."

"Some great man. He stood you up on the first date."

She looked away when her lip trembled. It hurt to think that. She had been so ready to have a good guy that wanted to please her, do little things to make her smile. Taking a deep breath she quickly collected herself. She wouldn't let him see her cry. She wouldn't let him in that touchy area.

"Do you, uh, want some tea?"

"Sure," he sat on one of the pillows she had on the floor. He watched her busy herself. Her open floor plan gave the place a Spartan feel. He liked it, "So tell me about your self. Was I your first kiss?"

She blushed. "No."

He saw her back go up, "Who was?"

Pouring the tea she had made for the occasion, "well, that's personal." It didn't embarrass her she was just touchy about it.

"Somebody I know?"

She nodded, her mind trailing back. She had enjoyed that first romance although it hadn't ended as she had imagined it would. "I was young…and blinded by the joy of feeling needed. I blocked out that he was totally devoted to someone else." She forced a smile.

He took the cup she offered. She had been hurt. Knowing so had him shifting uncomfortably, "I see…what happened?"

She sat and stared into her tea, "the first time we, um…well when first we…"

"Fucked?" he prompted in all seriousness.

She paled, "ye-yes…when we first, um…did that, he called me Rangiku…"

Zaraki was thrown then. He hadn't expected that, "Ichimaru?"

She looked back down, "its funny isn't it? That's all I had to tell you and you knew who I was talking about…"

He was still dumbfounded. She was good friends with Matsumoto, "When?"

Knowing it was too late to hide things, she sighed, "It started when I was halfway through the Academy," she watched the shock play over his face again, "he was helping with a class I was taking and it just sort of started. He took me to bed when I completed my first simulated mission without any trouble. It had started off so sweet. He was gentle and gave me so much attention. And it stayed that way, but it-it just felt funny. I mean, it felt wonderful, as though I was flying…then he said it, her name…I was devastated. I had trusted him, given him everything I was. Enraged, I began trying to stop him. I was crying, but he wouldn't stop…I'll never forget that night. I lost so much…"

He was quiet. It took a moment, but he let it sink in, "earlier you said first time. Did you sleep with more?"

"He apologized," She set her cup aside, "and I was young…"

"What finally ended it?"

"I met Matsumoto…"she smiled then, "and we became great friends. Gi- uh…Ichimaru-taicho wasn't happy at all. He demanded I stop speaking to her so much. That if she found out it would ruin us. By then I was older and my blinders had begun to atrophy. That was it. I ended it. I was distraught when he simply walked out, but now I know he'd only ever been in it for one thing."

Zaraki didn't know what to say. Weren't those his plans? Do what he needed to get her in the sheets. To feel that tight lithe body beneath him. It made him sick to his stomach, which really just pissed him off-that he was caring about what she was saying. He was forcing himself to believe it didn't matter. She didn't matter. He barely knew the woman.

She glanced at the clock. 9:30…and her admirer was no where to be found. She couldn't help the sadness that overcame her, but at least she wasn't sitting alone. "Where is Kusajishi-fukutaicho?"

"With Ikkaku, I didn't figure she'd be a good one to meet your new man. She's rather opinionated and doesn't mind if she offends some people." He grinned; it was good of her to notice she was missing.

She lifted a brow, "and you do? I believe she had to learn it somewhere…"

He chuckled good naturedly, "no idea what you're talking about…"

She smiled and continued to talk with him. It had never occurred to her that she might actually enjoy being with him. He was rather normal on speaking terms. Although he saw more things acceptable than she did, she still found common ground.

"So," he sighed, "which district do you hail from?"

She shifted. Here came the touchy area…"Well, actually none of them…"

His eyebrows rose, "oh?"

She sighed, "You see, some nobles like to use their servants for more than just house keeping," she explained, "So by blood I'm a Shihōin…"

He stared at her confused, "but you're so…"

"Pale?" she asked grinning. She was used to that reaction so she nodded, "I look very much like my mother, which is why I'm not exactly considered part of the family. I displease them…so my light skin makes me easy to forget. My own mother hasn't even acknowledged me for years because I offended my father, and she is so damned devoted to him."

He watched the hurt and anger battle for control in her eyes. But he wanted to quench his curiosity, "How did you offend him?"

She smiled, "that falling out with Ōmaeda I told you about…My father wanted me with someone of some noble stature, but he knew I wasn't good enough for a Kuchiki so he decided I could settle for Ōmaeda. Well, I refused and no one was happy about it. Soifon was livid-not with me-so she had me transferred."

"I see…yeah, couldn't see you with that pig. Bet he'd be terrible in bed."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't even talk about that. I will throw up."

He grinned, "You related to that Yoruichi woman?"

She giggled, "My big sister…well, half."

Zaraki nodded, "Ah…so, guess a guy like me would be out of the question."

She laughed even harder, "Generally. Sorry…I just have standards-" her eyes widened, "I mean, uh…sorry," she looked away so embarrassed she was flushing.

He sighed, "No, its ok…I understand, I'm trash from the worst Rukon district compared to you, the daughter of nobility."

"I'm not legit…" she shrugged.

He saw that it affected her. Her posture had worsened as she revealed more about herself. "Maybe you shouldn't have refused Ōmaeda."

Her guard went up and she straightened in her chair, "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. The rise out of her had fixed the hurt fluttering in her eyes. See that didn't sit well with him. He didn't plan for strings in this, just a roll in the hay. "Then perhaps you'd have been accepted by your father and the rest of the family."

"You think I could be so shallow?" she hissed.

"Well, what's wrong with him?"

Her eyes lit with the fiery passion of fury, "he's a pompous condescending pig, who is too much of a coward to deserve his position. He'd rather eat than train. I have absolutely no idea why Soifon puts up with him. He's ugly inside and out."

Zaraki's eyebrows shot up. He had to hold back laughter. "Well if it's the looks you're worried about the dark works wonders. And if you go by the beliefs of your father, it would be ok for you to take a lover or two. However other standards see women as being there only to bear children and keep a home.

She blinked in disgust, "I thought you might have been different. I was beginning to believe that maybe, just maybe, you see me as more than just a good body. That perhaps you saw me as a person."

He stared at her with a somber expression and shook his head. He had gone too far. "Riyeko…the only reason I said-" he was cut off by a brief knock. So, the admirer had decided to show up. Things were about to take a very adventurous turn.

She stood quickly and straightened her clothes again. Walking to the door she took a deep breath. Her entire life could change in a moment, that all started if she opened the door. She hesitated, it could end terribly…but if she didn't take the chance, she'd never know. Not being able to delay it any longer she opened the door. Her breath left her. Before her stood Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of the Kuchiki clan and Captain of the sixth division. Even with a scowl on his face, he was beautiful…

"Please excuse the lateness," he spoke to her…he had really spoken to her…"there were a couple of things I had to take care of."

She couldn't speak. Her mouth moved but nothing came out. It was certainly embarrassing.

"Kuchiki," Zaraki spoke from behind her. She jumped, "What brings you here?"

If you looked closely as Zaraki did, you could read the shock that moved over Kuchiki's face, "I could ask you the same question…I need to speak with Arai-san."

Gathering her wits she spoke, "Of course, Zaraki-taicho was just leaving. Please, come in." she stepped back and allowed him entrance, "Would you like some tea?"

"Please," he nodded moving into the living area. He glanced at Zaraki, what exactly was he doing there? The smell of flowers over whelmed him, then he saw him, "Oh, I take it you like orchids."

She bit her lip. It didn't sound like he sent them… "Well, there are a few too many for my taste, but they are beautiful."

He touched a petal, "They are potted to close together…They are going to choke each other."

She brought him the tea studying his face; "Um, Kuchiki-taicho, might I ask what brings you here?" sitting her gaze met Zaraki's, why the hell was he still there?

"I'm looking for a new 3rd seat," he said matter-of-factly, "and after reviewing your files I feel you would be perfect. You have experience in combat as well as medical training.

She was shocked again. He wasn't her admirer, but he felt she was skilled! This to her was even better. Did her captain know about this?

"Wait." Zaraki cut in, "You didn't send the flowers?"

"Of course not," he answered, "Why would you think that?"

"He's just being nosy." Riyeko cut in, "I am very thankful for your offer Kuchiki-taicho and I will think very hard about it. When should I let you know?"

"Whenever you decide is fine, however I would like an answer within the week." He gave her a polite nod as he stood, "Just stop by my office."

"Yes sir," she smiled and walked him to the door.

"Well," he smiled, "I hope to hear from you soon."

She nodded, "Of course…"

When he left she slid the door shut and spun on Zaraki, "Would you just butt out?"

He grinned, "Looks like your admirer isn't man enough to show up."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever…it doesn't even matter anymore…" she began to gather the flowers.

"What're you doing?" he asked following her around the room.

She was upset but she didn't want him to see. It was dumb to cry over such a simple thing, she thought as she blinked back tears. "It's stupid to hold out for a guy that's gonna stand you up." She sighed as she threw away they flowers, pots and all.

"Oh?" he began to help her. Maybe he would win after all.

He followed her to the bedroom. The place was tiny, well; it looked that way at least. Her bed was huge. And immediately he saw the lilies by the bed. She'd kept them in her room. He didn't see any of the orchids in there…when she picked them up he caught them.

"Not these." He told her.

Her brow creased, "what?"

"Keep these."

"Why?" she growled disguising her hurt as anger.

"They aren't from the same admirer…" he admitted.

"Huh?" she was confused, "not the same…" then it hit her and her eyes widened, "You?!"

He sighed, "What can I say; you made an impression on me…"

She was speechless. The lilies had been her favorite. Not just for their loveliness, but the note that had come with them, "You wrote that?"

He shrugged, "So?"

She giggled, "It was terribly sweet…"

Zaraki wasn't sure what to say to that, but nodded, "uh, thanks…"

She blushed and sat the lilies down. She had never expected it to be him. He was just so…barbaric… Turning back she just about ran slap into his chest. Looking up she placed a hand on his chest. "I believe that is the second time this has happened…" She felt the rumble in his chest before she heard the low chuckle. "What?"

He pulled her closer to him, "nothing…" he took her lips, but this time she was ready. She sighed into it and changed the angle. She could him a chance. He was different but that didn't make him bad. She pressed herself against him moaning. When his hand cupped her but she only opened her mouth for him.

* * *

_The little whore_, he thought, _she might as well be fucking him! Rutting with clothes is all that they're doing. _He'd been watching her for decades. From the time she had helped her mother on her runs around the Seireitei. She had haunted him since that day. Her alabaster skin and ruby red locks. She was enchanting. He'd taken his time and when he finally decided to make a move that behemoth of a shinigami stepped in. he hadn't meant to be late, but when he had arrived and she had already had a visitor he had wanted blood.

How dare she? He'd seen her getting ready for him. Perfuming herself for him, but now she was wasting it on another man. And she had thrown the flowers away. Had tossed his love out like last weeks garbage. She would pay, that was for damn sure.

Unable to control himself any longer he hurled the rock into her bedroom window. The ensuing scream only fed his raging erection. _Yes_, he reflected, _scream…that's my girl…

* * *

_

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**ninjamonkey20**

**The Wicked That Mourns Just

* * *

**

**5. Threats**

Riyeko sighed as she put away her instruments. It had been a long day. It seemed both the 11th and 2nd divisions were having days of rigorous training. Although she didn't mind too much, it had kept her mind off of the events that had taken place nearly a week before. The gash she had received from the jagged rock was almost healed, but the effects were still fresh. She hadn't seen Zaraki since that night when he had stormed out angrily to find the perpetrator. It almost hurt. She knew he was ok, as she'd heard lots of his men bitching about him in her office…so why was he avoiding her? She'd had loved to talk with him more…even another blissful kiss…She wouldn't mind any of it.

"knock-knock," Rangiku sang as she entered, "What're you up to?"

"Shift just ended," she replied closing a cabinet, "I was just gonna head home."

"Aw, not in the drinking mood?" Rangiku pouted with a sly grin.

"not at all," she smirked, "I think I'm just gonna have a nice hot bath tonight and catch up on my sleep."

Rangiku tilted her head in understanding, "has anything else happened?"

Riyeko shook her head, "no…"

"I really think it was just some accident, you know? It has been nearly a week and nothing else has happened…"

Moving to the door to leave the younger woman shrugged, "I guess, it's just one of those feelings."

Following her out she persisted, "then stay at my place…I don't mind and that way we know you are ok."

"I won't be a coward. I will not be scared out of my home."

"You're scared?"

Riyeko huffed, "if I was being watched? Of course! Who wouldn't be?"

"well, I can't think of anybody that would admit to it."

The women laughed together. And spoke of random things as they neared Riyeko's home. Rangiku had just about talked her into a night of drinking until they got to her porch. It was covered in orchids of every color. Riyeko's heart jumped to her throat. She saw the letter even at a good five meters away. She stopped, fear licked up like flames of a rampant fire. What was she to do? where had they all come from?

"Holy shit," Rangiku breathed.

When the pinked head popped out of the middle both women jumped, "lookie! You gots lots of pretty flowers Mama-chan!"

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho!" Riyeko called out, "Come away from there!"

Rangiku's eyebrow went up, 'did she not notice what Yachiru called her?'

"Why?" the lieutenant giggled.

"We don't know who they are from." The red head moved swiftly to scoop the girl out.

"there's a note!"

"I'll get to that in a moment," she sighed dusting Yachiru off, "Where is Zaraki-taicho?"

"he's coming, but he got distracted by Bya-chan! I hope he can find this place ok! He's not very good with directions…"

She smiled, "so I've heard…now go stand with Matsumoto-fukutaicho while I figure out where these came from…" she set her aside and moved to pick up the letter. Her breath caught.

_My Dearest Riyeko,_

_I am not happy at all with your recent behavior. I have gone out of my way to get you all of these plants and where has that gotten me? No where. You threw them away. Denied my love. I have been watching you since that day you began helping you're mother garden. You were such a little thing but still so pretty. I have waited patiently to let you mature, even allowed you to experience puppy love with Ichimaru. And how do you repay me? You let another man touch you. Kenpachi Zaraki. A nobody. He had to create his own name. And the night you and I would finally be united you allow him in. I do apologize for my lateness, but to give up on me so soon. It makes me very angry. If I hadn't thrown that rock how far would you have let him go? Would you have 'humped like mad dogs'? _

Riyeko had to sit. She had paled visibly. Recognizing the words she had spoken to Rangiku. He was watching her. All the time. For years. She began to shiver. Her stomach was rolling, but she had to finish the letter.

_I love you, Riyeko. From the cute little birthmark on the nape of your neck to the way arrange your closet. You have beautiful little things that you do, which most men would never appreciate. They would find them annoying and tedious, but not I. you are perfect in almost everyway. If only you weren't so willful…but we will soon break that little problem. I will warn you now to watch your steps. I forgive you this time as I haven't made myself clear, but now that I have. You had better watch your every step, my love._

She lost it then. Her stomach pitched and she began to vomit. What could she do? She had no way of escaping him when she didn't know who he was.

"Riyeko," Matsumoto gasped running to her. She picked up the letter as she patted her back. After reading it herself she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

Yachiru was almost frightened. "What? What's wrong?"

Catching her breath Riyeko sat up. The sickness that had first taken hold of her was suddenly channeled into uncontrolled anger. Who the hell did he think he was? How dare he? Unable to control herself she picked up one of the closest pots and hurled it at the wall across from her house. "I hope you're watching you sick bastard!" she threw another.

"Yay! I can help!" Yachiru giggled moving up on the steps to help her, but when she saw the tears running down Riyeko's face she stopped in confusion.

Kenpachi was on his way to see Riyeko. He hadn't seen her in a while. He didn't mean for it to happen like that, but when he had charged out of her house to kick some peeping tom's ass. He had realized just how much he was letting this woman affect him. he'd always avoiding deep conversations with his woman because he never really cared. That led to attachments and attachments led to leashes. The last thing he wanted was to be expected home at a certain time or have some woman telling what to do and where or how he needed to wash under his nails better. It had driven him mad that even after all of those thoughts he would close his eyes and see her. those emerald eyes that made him want to rip her clothes of and take her right there. That red hair that had his hands itching to tangle themselves in. so, he had come to a compromise. He would take her to bed within the week and if not he'd lay down the law. She had kissed him back so he knew she wanted him no matter what she said. And they would both get their wishes. He would do all in his power to get her under him. he had to have her.

When he turned the corner and heard the shattering of pottery he knew something was wrong. He ran through next curve just in time to see Riyeko falling to the ground in Matsumoto's arms. What had happened? Yachiru met his eyes. She was terrified.

"Ken-chan! Help!" she squealed running into his arms.

He cradled her close. "What's going on Yachiru?"

"I don't know she read that note and got all sick!" she pointed a finger at the crumpled piece of paper on the ground.

"oh?" he swung her around to his back and bent to pick up the note. He eyes skimmed it and the rage inside of him bubbled. He glanced at the two women on the ground. Riyeko's face was buried in the older woman's expansive chest, but Rangiku was watching him closely.

"Hey," the blonde spoke to the girl in her arms, "somebody's here to see you…"

Riyeko looked up and their eyes met. Her lip trembled. She hadn't wanted to ever be seen as vulnerable, but it seemed it was too late. She sniffled and moved to stand, but her footing faltered and she found herself caught in his arms, "Thanks…" she was staring the ground.

He nodded. "Let's get you out of here. Matsumoto, can you talk to Unohana for me. I don't think it's safe for her to stay around here."

Rangiku nodded. "I agree and I will certainly speak with Unohana-taicho."

Keeping his arm tightly around Riyeko, he nodded. "Lets go…the sooner we get out of here the sooner you can calm down." He tossed the paper to Rangiku, "Give that to Unohana too." And with that he walked away with Riyeko pulled close to him. "You ok sugar?" he asked her softly as they walked along.

She shook her head, "no, but I will be…" she took a deep breath, "it's just unsettling to know that someone was close enough to hear a private conversation with my friend…he quoted me…"

"is that what that was?" he grinned, but it didn't last long when he saw that she didn't think it was funny.

She sighed, "I'm sorry…look, I can go to Rangiku's, you don't have to do this…"

"Well, that might be acceptable, but I want to do this…" he smirked at her.

"Yeah! you can sleep in my room!" Yachiru giggled moving over his shoulder. "Unless you want to stay in Ken-chan's room, but you'll get more sleep in my room. The girls that stay in Ken-chan's room are always sleepy the next morning and they are usually mean! They pretend to be nice, but they are liars. They'd never really want to play with me. They just want to naughty thing with Ken-chan! Will you color with me? Do you know how to make cookies?"

Riyeko couldn't help the small smile that snuck onto her face. The girl was just precious…beautiful and unique, "I would love to color with you…and yes I can certainly make cookies."

"Yay! I like this one Ken-chan!" she squealed.

"That's good brat." He grunted as he took them home. He'd put his best men on guard that night. He'd make sure she could sleep comfortably.

She shot him a look, "Ken-chan, don't scare her away!"

He rolled his eyes but slide the front door open and let Yachiru down. Before he could do anything the small girl was dragging Riyeko through the house. "This is the kitchen, but we usually don't eat here. This is the parlor-at least that's what feather-chan calls it…and then this is the bathroom. That door goes to Ken-chan's room and this," she pushed a door open, "is my room!"

"oh?" Riyeko stepped in and looked around. It was cozy, but certainly messy with what could only be drawings of Yachiru's own creation. They depicted mainly Kenpachi destroying something, "it, well, it fits you…" she patted the girl's head causing her to giggle.

"it's bath time brat." Zaraki spoke from behind them.

"But Ken-chan…" the girl whined. "We haven't even had dinner yet!"

"well, go see what Ikkaku and Yumichika are having. I need to speak with Riyeko privately anyway."

"ok!" she nodded before running off, all the promise of cookies and coloring forgotten.

Riyeko took a steadying breath before facing him, "I suppose I owe you a thanks…"

Zaraki shrugged, "nah…you doing any better? You're always pretty pale, but you looked a shade lighter than dead back there."

She tilted her head, "do I look better?"

"Much," he pulled her to him, "we're gonna get this asshole."

She gave in to her indulgences and clung tightly, "I hope so…"

"well, got any ideas?"

She shook her head and sighed again. "No…he's been watching me nearly half of my life…it could be anybody…"

Zaraki nodded, "yeah…you gonna let him win?"

She looked up at him in confusion, "huh?"

He grinned, "you gonna let some pervert rule your life? You gonna 'watch your steps' as he put it?"

She bit her lip. He did have a point. "no…I won't let him make the rules for my life…"

"Good." He took hold of the back of her head and yanked her against him.

The kiss was passionate and breathtaking. She strained to get closer to him. he had her body singing. When she bit his bottom lip he turned pinning her to the wall. She moaned as his hands moved up her sides separating her top. He groped, her breast tweaking her nipple. She could feel his raging erection. It had her gasping, she couldn't get control of the situation, but she wasn't sure she even wanted to…his mouth traveled to nip at her ear as his other hand snaked to remove her obi.

She hissed when his knee made contact with her core. She hadn't realized just how long it had been. She knew she wanted it, she couldn't help herself. She just wanted that release. "more…" she demanded, clinging.

He grinned, "as you wish." On a low growl he moved his hand into her hakama. He found the very core of her and used his fingers to lift her to that aching peak. Despite her shocked gasped he kept moving. His thumb brushed her sensitive nub and she moaned. The thrust of his fingers had her writhing in overwhelming sensations. He bit down her lip and twisted her swollen clit. On a broken cry she came all over his hand. "That's it baby…ride it out…" she was quivering his arms.

When he moved to pull her pants off, her eyes shot open and she pushed at him. "no…please no…"

He pulled back confused. "What?"

"I can't do this…I barely know you…"

He set her down carefully. "ok…you ok?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry…I just-I just can't handle this…not now…I thank you for the help, but I just need a while…you make me-well- you make me nervous…"

He grinned, "you want me?"

"that's not what this about."

"Do you?" he pressed.

"Well, yes," she huffed and put her obi back in place.

"then I can wait." He shrugged, "not long, but I can wait."

She smiled a little timidly, "come on…let's go make those cookies…"

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**ninjamonkey20**

**kooder49**

**Sweet Cherry Cutie**

**StrawberryxXxKisses

* * *

**

**6. Apprentice**

Riyeko shuffled through her reports and discovered a scribbled drawing in the stack. She smiled down at it. It was a picture of a two girls. One was had flaming red hair and holding the smaller girls hand. The latter had cotton candy pink hair. She didn't need the caption to recognize herself and Yachiru. The child had snuck her way right into her heart. She had spent the last three nights sharing a room with her and everyday had awoken with the Yachiru snuggled tight against her. She loved the feeling of being needed. She'd help get her fed and bathed at night. Then they would settle into bed and read a story together. Yachiru would always rub Riyeko's arm as she fell asleep, it was such a simple little gesture, but it made her heart soar. Did Zaraki know just how lucky he was?

Thinking of Zaraki had her shifting. He hadn't touched her since that first night at his house. They had been friendly, but he generally left her alone. He had seemed to make sure they were never by themselves together. She knew that was a good thing, but she had been excited for the attention she might have gotten, not that she would ever admit it… He was such a different guy. What did he want back from taking care of her in her time of need?

"Knock knock," Unohana murmured as she entered.

"Good morning Unohana-taicho," she smiled. Unohana sat in front of her. Her face was troubled and Riyeko shifted a little uncomfortable. Something was wrong…"Is there a problem?"

"Well," she began, "Yes, another letter came this morning…"

Riyeko's blood went cold. "Yes?" Unohana pulled the letter from her robes and handed it to the younger woman. Licking her lips she opened the letter. Her eyes watered as she lifted a photo of herself out. It was of her playing with Yachiru on Zaraki's porch turning it over she read what was written on the back:

_I don't know what you think you are doing. I warned you about Zaraki and what do you do? Run to him. I'll have you know that this absolutely not going to work. Are his disgusting hands satisfactory for your taste? Does he make you cry out? Because I can't say that I have heard much of anything coming from his room late at night. Does he gag you? Is that what you like? I can give you that. And much more…_

Riyeko didn't even realize she was shaking until her captain took her hands. She hated this man. How on earth had he gotten that close? She knew exactly when he had taken that picture, but who had taken it? she hadn't remembered anyone being around!

"are you ok?" Unohana asked gently.

Nodding Riyeko took a breath, "yes, I think so…"

"Yamamoto and I discussed taking you off of the job for a while, but-" Unohana put up a hand when she went to argue, "I thought better of it. However, I don't want you alone; he's much less likely to come after you with witnesses around. So I am making you a mentor."

"A mentor?" she had never thought about that.

"Yes," Unohana smiled, "You and she will be assigned to the 11th division for a while as well, but you will still have to work out of here some. She's not quite experienced; she's only been out of the Academy for a year."

"I see…" Riyeko's eyebrows drew together, "I can handle that…but what about the request from Kuchiki-taicho?"

Unohana sighed, "He and I have spoken…It would seem he sees you as quite useful, however he and came to the agreement that now is not the best time to move your positions. So, it will stay open until we all feel that you are ready for the move. If you even wish to move that is."

Riyeko nodded, "Thank you Unohana-taicho…When will I meet my…apprentice?"

Unohana smiled softly. she had chosen the partner specifically for Arai-san. The young woman had had a rough home life. And this new young woman was hitting the peak of her hardships at home. "Noriko Oshiro is her name. she is the daughter of the head of the Oshiro family. She should be arriving any minute."

~~~~~~~EARLIER THAT DAY- At the Oshiro Manor~~~~~~

"I do not approve of this." Nori Oshiro slammed his fist on the table, "A woman in this family is not meant for the Gotei 13. We are not like the Shihōin. Our women are meant to bear heirs and care for them. They should care for their husbands every need. It is disgraceful that they should want to run around and play shinigami."

Noriko's caramel eyes stayed downcast as she spoke softly, "But you allowed me to attend The Academy father…"

"To appease your curiosity." He spit. "and then you went behind my back and took the test to enter the Gotei 13."

She sighed, "I'm sorry father, but I made it…Unohana-taicho told you how impressed she was with my skill…she said I had the potential of a surgeon…"

"Have you forgotten your place?" he growled, "You have become quite disobedient since I've allowed you more freedom."

She clenched her eyes shut, "I am sorry father…"

He didn't even acknowledge her words. "Junko, you need to make a new flower arrangement for our bedroom. The one as of now is becoming tiresome. I wish for tiger lilies this time."

The shy woman barely spoke, "I'm sorry Nori-sama, but they do not bloom in Soul Society at this time…"

Nori turned his irritated on his wife, "oh? I distinctly remember the Kuchiki household with them when I visited last week."

Junko cringed, "They would have to have had them imported from the world of the living…"

Nori lifted her face to ensure they made eye contact. His expression was anything but kind, "Then I suggest you have a servant fetch some. I expect the arrangement by the time I return this afternoon. Noriko, I want you home by nine." With that he stood up and walked away.

Noriko reached out to her mother's hand. It was soft and alarmingly delicate, "Mother…"

Junko smiled sadly at her daughter, "I love you dearly my darling." She squeezed her hand, "No matter what he says, I am so very proud of you…now you should hurry along. You don't need to be late for your first day."

Smiling Noriko stood, "Of course mother." Before she left she bent to kiss her mother's cheek, "I love you too." She tied her white bow in her hair as she was on her way out. She was ready for the day. Her father might not like what she was doing, but she had always dreamed of this day. Sure, she had never thought about being a surgeon however it meant she got to help others.

She knew she needed to enjoy the time she was out of the house. Her father had always been hard. She could still remember the time her mother had tried to defend her against him. he had simply snapped the woman's arm. Noriko had been crying because she wanted to play in the gardens at one of the noble family meetings. The other children had gotten to play, but her father refused telling her she was not one of the other children. She was of the highest nobility. Seeing her mother in such agony had sent her into a rage, Nori still carried a scar on his forearm from the teeth she had sank into it. however, she too carried scars on her lower back from the lashing she had received.

Turning the corner her memory took her to the day after. She could barely move from the aching. She had heard her father order that she have no assistance until he ordered so. She had ruined her bedding from the blood and she hadn't been brought breakfast. Her spirits were beyond low and she had just wanted to give up. But when her door slid open and her mother entered, she had felt every sense of relief. She was enveloped with love as her mother cleaned her wounds. The conversation that passed between them was forever burned into her memory:

_"Mommy," Noriko murmured as she lay on her stomach, "I'm sorry daddy hurt you…I shouldn't have cried."_

_"Don't be sorry love," She told her, "I am just fine. Your father, is different. He only knows certain ways to show his emotions. What he did to us was not right and I never want you to think so…and I need you to promise me something…"_

_"yes mommy?"_

_"I need you to swear to me that when you get upset or angry with him, that you will not fight back. Come to me. Talk to me and I will speak to your father."_

_"But he'll hurt you." When she felt the tear hit her back she turned to look at her._

_"Its ok baby…" Junko forced a smile, "I would rather him hurt me than you. Its my job to protect you. I love you more than anything else in this entire world. When he hurts me, I will be ok because I know that I am keeping you safe."_

_The five-year-old reached up and patted her mother's face, "No more crying mommy…I promise I will come to you…"_

From that day forward she had gone to her mother for everything. As she grew she came to understand that when her mother had told her that she loved her more that anything she had meant it. there was no love at all between her parents, simply familial duty. Her mother had admitted that she had entered the marriage bitter and angry, however when she conceived a child she found a reason to live. Her mother would forever be her idol. She knew what was expected of her as the only child of the head of nobility and she would except that with grace just as her mother had.

When she made her way to the office of 4th seat Arai Riyeko she wiped her mind clean. Until it was time for her to fulfill her duties, she would live to please her mother and make her proud. It was time to show her entire family what she was made of. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Riyeko looked at the door. Unohana had just left, but promised that Noriko would be there soon. She had to close her eyes, 'its just your apprentice …' she collected herself and called out, "Enter."

When the small framed girl opened the door Riyeko wasn't sure how to act. She had the looks of an Oshiro alright, sweetly rounded face and the honey hair. She looked so…delicate. She couldn't help the smile when Noriko bowed, "Hello, Arai-sama, I can not express my gratitude to you for allowing me this opportunity."

"well, Noriko-chan," She smiled, "how about calling me by my name. it is Riyeko. And please don't bow…I'm only the 4th seat."

Biting her lip Noriko stood up, "I'm sorry, but you are going to train me in what I need to know I just wish to show my respects."

"I understand that," Riyeko nodded, "but show me that in learning what I teach you." She stood up, "now you and I have an assignment at the 11th division."

The look of horror that came over Noriko's face had Riyeko taking the younger woman's hand. "It's ok, they aren't so bad."

"If my father new…" as that thought sank in she smiled, "Lead the way. I can handle this."

"That's the attitude to have girl." She turned to lead the girl out.

* * *

Zaraki grinned when he saw Riyeko enter. She was looking as sexy as ever. Her hips swayed as she walked farther into the training room a cocky grin plastered on her face. She certainly seemed to be getting comfortable with his men. He had given her room to let the trust build but he was going make large move soon. Living in such close quarters had only proved to make him want her more.

"whose the sweet blonde?" Ikkaku questioned leaning on his zanpakuto.

Sweet blonde? Zaraki looked past Riyeko to see a petite woman walking closely behind her. she looked terrified. He couldn't help the chuckle. The girl was by far a beauty. her wavy blonde locks were pulled back form her face. The face was angelic with softly rounded cheeks and eyes the color of warm caramel. She'd have to be careful, the men in his division would chew her up and spit her out, "whose your friend?"

"Boys, meet Noriko Oshiro."

The whispers erupted.

Ikkaku laughed, "the daughter of Nori Oshiro? That's priceless! What the hell is she here for?"

"the same reason I am," Riyeko spared him a glance. "to fix your sorry asses."

* * *

What do you think of the Oshiro family? Any ideas as to who Noriko should fall for?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**ninjamonkey20**

**I Am The Masquerade**

**The Wicked That Mourns Just**

**gnarley-

* * *

**

**7. Reactions**

"Alright boys!" Zaraki shouted out, "That's it for the day! Hit the showers! I want your asses back here at sunrise!"

Noriko had stayed quiet the entire day, handing Riyeko all the tools she had asked for. It had amazed her that the woman could work so easily, without faltering, with all that was going on around them. She had never seen so much blood or heard such fowl language. She was completely submerged in something brand new and loved every second of it. She had even gotten to set an injured man's leg. She got her hands bloody but did it to help someone she was unbelievably proud of herself.

"You worked hard to day," Riyeko praised her as they sterilized equipment, "Now I would like you in my office first thing again tomorrow. We'll come back here and perhaps I can get you started on learning a good stitching technique."

"Yes Riyeko-san," she smiled, "um, would you happen to know what time it is?"

"It's twenty before nine," Yumichika cut in handing her a towel to clean her hands.

"Oh, thank you Ayasegawa-san," she said softly and looked to Riyeko, "My father wishes me home by nine…"

"Well then I suggest you hurry home. Although I don't want you traveling alone…" Riyeko bit her lip. With all that was going on she didn't wish to chance the safety of those around her. "I'll accompany you home."

"Absolutely not," Zaraki spit and took her by the arm, "that sick bastard could grab you while you're walking home. Ikkaku will take her."

Ikkaku stopped what he was doing, "Yes sir."

Noriko stared at him wide eyed. He looked like a guy who had seen his share of trouble and probably caused some. She felt her stomach clench. She had never met a guy like him. He had blood running down his brow from training, but he had some much as mentioned it. He was one hundred percent male and she couldn't wait to talk to him. And what was that Zaraki-taicho was talking about? Perhaps she could get him to tell her…

"You ready to go Oshiro-san?" he walked to her.

"Of course Madarame-san…" she nodded making sure to keep her head low. She followed him out with butterflies running wild in her stomach. The night was a cool one and had her shivering.

"You alright?" Ikkaku asked her having noticed.

"Yes Madarame-san, the night is chilly is all."

"You don't have to call me that you know…" he told her, "my name is Ikkaku."

"but it is not appropriate for that...Women should never address a man in such a way."

He looked at her with a grin, "what about someone she's close to?"

She gave a soft laugh, "I don't believe a walk home would be considered being close to someone…"

"Well, how does your mother address you father?"

"As Nori-sama…"

"That's stupid." He scoffed causing her to jerk her head, "what's the point in being married? I can't imagine that's much fun for the bedroom."

"It's not really a matter of that…" she blushed lightly, "It's a matter of respect. She addresses him as he wishes her to address him."

"Ok then," he stopped her, "I want you to address me as Ikkaku." He placed a finger on her lips as she protested, "I'm just trash of the Rukongai. Call me Ikkaku."

Her eyes softened, "You are not trash…"

He continued to walk as he chuckled, "I bet your family would agree with me."

"You're probably correct on that account…" she sighed, "my family is not very…well, excepting…"

"That's just how it goes. It doesn't offend me really. I'm used to it." he shrugged, "people think they're better than others anywhere you go. Though, you didn't seem to catch that gene."

She couldn't help the smile that she shot him. that had to be the nicest thing anyone had said to her, "My mother taught me otherwise…the Oshiro family is very old-fashioned. According to my father I should be making babies and pleasing my husband, but that's just so boring to me…"

Ikkaku was shocked, "You're married!"

She laughed, the sound reminding of bells, "No…not yet. Although I am sure my father will choose someone soon. He keeps telling me I am getting to old to marry off…"

"Oh, ok. Threw me off for a minute," he said, "Any idea who it might be?"

She shook her head, "It could be anyone…I'll just say that my father is much older than my mother. He doesn't care about anything, but what will put him farther ahead."

"What if it's some fat ass old man?"

She flushed at his language, "well, that would be unfortunate, but duty isn't something that is easy…"

"You're just gonna let him rule your life? What does your mother say about it?"

"it doesn't matter. She has no say…not in my father's eyes. But she has learned to live with all that has been dealt to her, so I can learn too."

"Well, I don't understand that. Don't most women want to fall in love and start a family?" he kicked rock as they entered the gate leading to her home.

"Most, yes…and it does sound nice, but that's not the life I am going to get. I came to understand that years ago…" she was surprised to see that they were already arriving at her home, "I never knew we were so close to the 11th division…"

"Noriko." A commanding voice called out, "What might ask are you doing? It is nearly nine and it is not proper to accompanied home by a man other than myself or a guard."

Ikkaku turned to see the man that could only be Nori Oshiro himself. His hair the same honey color as his daughter's but his had began to flake with gray. The man's face was mean. Not hard, like Byakuya Kuchiki, but flat out mean.

"I'm sorry father," she bowed to him, "but Zaraki-taicho felt it wasn't safe for me to return this late alone."

"Zaraki?" Nori growled.

Ikkaku could see the anger arise in his eyes. He wanted to distract the man, so he bowed, "Oshiro-sama, I apologize to be returning her so late. She and Arai-san were assigned to the 11th to clean wounds inflicted from training. Zaraki-taicho felt that because there seems to be someone stalking Arai-san it would be in the best interest to of your daughter to be escorted home by one of his seated officers."

"Father, this is Ikkaku Madarame the third seat of the 11th division…" she was wringing her hands.

"I see," Nori nodded. "Thank you for return her home safely. You may go." Ikkaku bowed before turning to leave. When Nori rounded on his daughter she flinched. "What do you think you are pulling?"

The blood drained from her face, "Nothing father…"

He took her by the arm, "I'm no fool. Tomorrow, you are going to meet your betrothed and if I hear so much as a complaint you won't see outside of these walls until you belong to another man."

She took a deep breath and pushed all of the emotions aside, "Yes father…I understand."

He released her roughly, "Good. Now go bathe. You smell disgusting."

She walked away quickly. She just wanted out. He had found a man for her to wed…what sort of hell was she going to live in for the rest of her life.

* * *

Riyeko hadn't spoken to Zaraki since they had left the training area. She had gone straight to Yachiru's room just to avoid him. He had made orders that affected her personal life. Sure, he was probably right, that wasn't the point. She wanted to make choices for herself. Not some man. It was her life. She had heard Zaraki and Yachiru leave and she couldn't ignore her any longer, so she moved out of the room and to the kitchen.

She hummed lightly to herself as she made tea. It had been a long day and she was more than happy to have a moment alone. Alone? As the thought crossed her mine, she tensed. Was he out there? Did he know she was alone? In an unfamiliar territory. Unarmed in without her zanpakuto. Feeling another presence had her blood pumping. She grabbed a knife off of the counter. She was not going down without a fight. He was in the room, was he going to take her from behind? She'd get him first. She whirled around and slashed at the man.

She screamed when her wrist was caught by a scarred hand. She saw red and simply fought. Kicking and scratching. He twisted her and pulled her back flush with his chest, "LET ME GO! You sorry son of bitch!"

"shhhh," a gruff voice tried to calm her.

"NO!" she reared her head back and hit him square in the nose. She heard the crunch of bones and the ringing of bells. That had hurt them both, but she just wanted away.

"Damn it! Riyeko! Stop!" Zaraki cursed. "It's me!"

Her heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath. When he released her she fell to her knees and dropped the knife. "Asshole! Why would you do that!"

Zaraki was wiping the blood from his nose, "You're the one that freaked out! I was just coming to see what the hell you were doing in my kitchen."

She couldn't help that the tears were still coming. "I thought you and Yachiru had left…oh gods…I thought he had…he was here…"

Zaraki scooped her up, "its ok. Stop crying."

She fisted her hands into his haori, clenching her eyes shut. "he's still been watching…even while I'm here…"

He stared down at her, "What?"

She removed the picture she had been sent from her top and allowed him to look at it. as he read each word his blood grew hotter. How had the bastard gotten that close? He had been just inside while that picture was being taken. He was showing off. just how close he could get without any detection. Was it one of his men?

He took her into his room and set her on the bed before moving to pull all of the shades closed. He lit candles so they could see. "You'll sleep in here tonight. Yachiru is staying over with Ikkaku and Yumichika and I don't want you in that room by yourself. I want you to stay with in 50 feet of me or another captain at all times."

"No." She objected from her perch on the bed.

He looked at her stunned, "what did you just say?"

"No." she repeated. "I don't want to let him scare me into losing my privacy."

"Are you kidding me? Do you remember what just happened in the kitchen? You pulled a knife on me."

She buried her face in her knees and began to cry. She couldn't hold them back anymore. She was terrified. And she didn't know what to do. who could she really trust besides Zaraki? When she felt him sit beside her and envelope her into a hug she just hung on.

He moved his hand to cup her chin and made her look at him. "Let's forget about this shit for now." He kissed her softly, "just think about me…" he moved her back so she was lying underneath him.

She bit her lip, but nodded. It seemed the best choice to her. she felt so warm and safe in his arms. He had done so much for her and she just wanted to feel cared for just once. It had been so long since she'd given herself to a man. So she kissed back.

When he began to undress her she let him. he kissed her temple and she shivered. When he cupped her breast she moaned. His touch was so gentle for such a large man. He and Gin were like night and day. Gin was charming, Zaraki was sexy. Sugar and spice.

"Braless?" he grinned nuzzling her neck.

"Its much more comfortable," she smiled running her hands over his arms. His lips moved down her throat sucking lightly on her collar bone. She pushed his haori off before running her hands up into his hair.

"I like it," he murmured before taking a nipple into his mouth. He circled it with his tongue teasingly causing it to bead from pleasure. He pushed her bottoms down and smiled when she kicked them all of the way off. she was all curves and soft skin. She was bending to him and just thinking about that had his pants growing even tighter. He had waited for this. Never had he to wait before. It made it much more worth it. he had given her time and she had simply given into him.

When she took a hold of his member through his pants he groaned. He hadn't even considered her the type to please him in this way. so when she pushed him over he allowed it. she was taking control and he liked it. she seductively slid his bottoms off grinning at him the entire time. when her eyes widened he grinned wider.

She had never thought a man could be that large. She felt her face grow hot. She licked her lips slightly she had never pleased a man with her mouth, but she understood that a man like Zaraki liked that sort of thing. "I'm not sure wh-what I should do…do I just-"

He cupped her cheek and pulled her back down so that they were face to face. There was that façade again…she was good at making you believe one thing and then springing another. So she wasn't as in control as she making out to be.

"You don't have to do that," he told her softly, "I just want to hold you…"

Smiling she let herself be moved back beneath him. he was not as had ever imagined. She thought he would demanding and rough, but he was loving and just kept giving. When he slid into her, she arched. His blood pumped as he thrust again.

"Oh…Zaraki-taicho…"

"Kenpachi. Call me," he thrust deeper, "Kenpachi."

"Kenpachi…" she smiled as she sighed it out. She moved with him as he took her to the top of that glorious peak and clung to him as they fell spiraling back to the earth. She whispered his name as she let sleep take her.

* * *

It seems a couple of you like Noriko x Ikkaku. Who all agrees?

What do you think about my first lemon?

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**gnarley-**

**I Am The Masquerade**

**ninjamonkey20**

**StrawberryxXxKisses**

**chikarita57**

**The Wicked That Mourns Just**

**kooder49

* * *

**

**8. Secrets**

Riyeko awoke warm and happy. Kenpachi snoring in bed beside her. He had held her all through the night and had even given her a couple surprise kisses in the late hours. Her blood was pumping from the love making still. She couldn't believe the night they had shared. Never would she have taken him to be that sort of lover. She didn't have any bruises or scratches, she felt radiant… it was going to be a good day. She smiled at Zaraki. He was sound asleep, like a baby. His face didn't look so tough like that. He looked peaceful. He had taken his bells out as she was drifting to sleep. She ran her fingers through the loose strands. It was surprisingly soft. But he still wore his eye patch, that couldn't be comfortable. Biting her lip she moved her hands behind his head to take it off but the next thing she knew she was pinned under him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

She stared at him eyes wide. "I just thought that you would be more comfortable if I took that off…"

"I'm keeping it on so as not to overwhelm you with my reiatsu. Don't be stupid." When he bent to nibble her neck she sighed.

"But I want to see you without it…please…"

He sat back, "Riyeko, I don't think it's a good idea…" he yawned.

She was getting frustrated, "I can handle it…"

He grinned, "you think so?"

When his rock hard member came to rest on her thigh she gasped, "Why do I get the feeling we're talking about two different things now?"

Chuckling he slipped inside of her.

* * *

Noriko sat quietly in her room. She was to meet the man she would marry within a few hours and she had some other man stuck in her head. Ikkaku Madarame…the unusual bald man of the 11th division. she smiled thinking of him. he had been so sweet to her last night; he'd even spoken to her father. Many men she knew were afraid of her father, but he had spoken with respect without fear. She admired him.

When her door opened she smiled sadly at her mother. The older woman was dressed in her usual garb. Her pale pink kimono with cherry blossom patterns and a white obi. She moved to sit beside her daughter, "How are you feeling dear?"

"Nervous…" she sighed.

Taking her hand her mother spoke, "I never wanted this for you, but I've always known I didn't really have a choice. You deserve a man that will love you, especially after the life you have lived here…"

"What about you mother?" she asked thinking back on what Ikkaku had said. "You deserve to be loved to…"

"Oh I have been loved baby…" she gave her a sly smile.

Noriko looked stunned, "you actually love my father?"

"Oh goodness no…" she shook her head, "I suppose I shouldn't tell you this, but before your father I fell in love with the most wonderful man…he was so good to me. He requested my hand, but because your father was of such high nobility and the other man came from lower aristocratic family, my father chose your father."

"I'm so sorry…" she hadn't missed the way her mother's eyes had lit up when she spoke of her lost love.

"Don't be…he and I had wonderful times together that I will remember for the rest of my life. I gave him something your father will never have…" she laughed when Noriko's eyes widened, "My heart…among other things…"

"Mom!" Noriko gasped with a laugh, "Did you…well, did you um, sleep with him?"

"the night before my wedding…" Junko nodded with a longing sigh.

Noriko now saw her mother in whole new light, "Father didn't notice?"

"Oh he noticed alright," she huffed, "and has never let me forget it. Notice how I do not leave this home…a day hasn't gone by that he hasn't reminded me of my infidelity and day hasn't gone by that I haven't missed Jushiro…"

"Jushiro?" Noriko's eyebrows drew together, "Ukitake-taicho?"

"yes…he had just achieved that title…I was so proud of him; I still am proud of him…"

Noriko smiled a little, "Mother…it makes me so happy to know th-" she cut off when her door opened and her father stepped in. her heart sank, this was the man that had made her mother's life so hard and he was about to ruin her own.

"Junko, I have been looking for you." He spoke never even glancing at his only child, "I do not appreciate it when I come home and I can not find my wife in my own home. Come with me, I need to speak with you."

"Yes Nori-sama…" sighing Junko kissed her daughters forehead and stood before moving to her husband.

Nori turned to lead her out, but turned to his daughter, "Change into your dark purple kimono. It is much more becoming of you than those shinigami robes."

He walked out at a brisk pace with Junko right on his heels. She kept her head low as she followed him. she had seen the rage even as he had entered, knew he would call her out of the room to reprimand her for something she would have done wrong in his eyes. She had learned early into their marriage that she could never be good enough, could never please him. no one could. When he opened the door to their room she entered and began to gather his nicer clothes that she knew he would much prefer to be dressed in when they met with the man her daughter was being promised to.

"did I ask you to get those out?" he growled watching her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "no Nori-sama…would you like me to put them away?"

"No but leave them for now…"

Junko nodded and left them on his chair, "You wished to speak with me…"

"yes," he nodded and moved to sit on the western style bed, "I've had a hard day. I would like a massage." He removed his top but kept on his hakama. "and you know how much your hands relax me…"

Junko knew better than to trust his words. She moved behind him and began to massage his shoulders. He was tight, but that was nothing new. He was always tense, always on edge, always paranoid. She hated when he turned to her in the night, having his hands on her made her want to vomit. Though she had no desire to ever speak with him, she understood she had a role to play, "I am sorry you had an upsetting day."

"Yes, I had to speak with that imbecile Ukitake."

She paused as she felt the pang in her heart. That was it…he wanted to rub it in her face… She wouldn't stand for it. not today. She knew he wouldn't hurt her too badly with company coming, "Ukitake-taicho is a very dignified man."

"Who likes to help himself to other men's wives? The only reason that sickly man is in his position is because he was a student of Yamamoto. He is as mediocre as his family. You shamed your family letting him have you."

She stepped back from him as icy hands gripped her heart, "as far as my family knew, I married you untouched."

He glared at her, "You should be thankful that I didn't expose you for what you are."

She turned away from him and moved to brush out her hair at her vanity, "in love with a man that wasn't the man my father promised me to?"

He caught her gaze in the mirror. He was furious, "a whore…He asked about you. He wanted to know how the fair lady Junko was doing."

Her heart swelled with joy. She hadn't actually seen him in years. She was grounded to the house, because Nori didn't trust her. knowing that he asked about her had given her enough joy to last out this life. He stilled cared. But she couldn't let Nori know that she was beyond happy so she kept her face emotionless, "What did you tell him?"

"That you were fine, but don't like to get out of the house." He grabbed her by the back of the neck and she gasped. She should have expected something like this, but had been too overjoyed, "Does that get you hot?" when his had slide up to grip her hair at the roots she whimpered, "he still cares for you…" he taunted and pulled her up from the chair, "Don't you forget who you belong to." He tossed her fragile form to the bed. "What trash have you been feeding my daughter?"

Junko sat up. She was long past tears with him, but every time he brought up their child he infuriated her. she glared, "I haven't fed her any trash. I've tried to make up for the hell I brought her into."

Pain exploded across the side of face. She tasted that metallic flavor of blood. It had been a while since he hit her in the face. Shock overcame her when a matching pain blessed the opposite side of her face. This wasn't good. She had gone too far. Even as the thought registered she registered another blow. "How dare you," he growled, taking her by the throat, "I have been nothing but good to you." He continued to hit her, "I put this roof over your head." he yanked her head back, "I put these clothes your body," he ripped the kimono open, "I put the food on that table," the breath was knocked out of her, "And I gave you that disgrace of a daughter." She could only weep knowing that she had no energy to fight any longer. He had just insulted the one thing she was most proud of, but she couldn't fight him. she could barely open her eyes. When he stood back and looked down on her he sneered, "don't you leave this room. After I introduce Noriko to her future husband I am leaving for a few days. I have business to attend to in the Rukongai, you're being watched. Remember that."

He walked out leaving her to sob swollen, battered and bruised.

* * *

Riyeko sat in the 11th pondering where on earth her apprentice could be. She had been so eager to please the day before. Something must have happened. She knew how noble families could be. She had grown up watching goings on from behind a glass wall that separated her from of what was biologically her family. She could remember Nori and his quiet wife bringing their child to numerous gatherings. They had seemed like perfect picture of nobility, but there had to be skeletons.

"Hey…" Ikkaku spoke to her. he looked a little uncomfortable, but she could tell something was bothering him.

"Yes?"

"Have you, uh…seen Noriko? Didn't you tell her to report?"

She grinned. So, it seemed someone had made an impression on the hard headed third seat, "I did, yes…did something happen last night?"

"Well her dad didn't seem to like that I walked her home…or that she was working at the 11th division…"

"I see…well that does-"

"Ikkaku is there a problem?" Zaraki ask walking up to the two of them.

She couldn't help but admire the sweat that rolled from his neck and over his pectorals. She tossed him a towel and he smirked at her as he wiped the perspiration away. "He was just voicing a concern about Noriko, she hasn't shown up nor sent any notice."

"No Candy-chan?" Yachiru piped up as she waddled over.

"Candy-chan?" Ikkaku repeated confused.

"Yes! That's what I call Noriko! Cause she's sweet like candy!"

Laughing Riyeko scooped her up, "that certainly makes sense!" she tickled the small girl and had the child laughing.

The emotions that shot through Zaraki unsettled him. He had gotten her in the bed like he had planned. He had even gotten a second round that morning. During the night he had awoken with her snuggled against him. that had always annoyed him, but not with her. that simple fact just pissed him off. she wasn't supposed to matter. but watching her play with Yachiru he knew she had slipped in. he had allowed into his home solely to get her in his bed…right? Damn it.

"We'll give her an hour or so and then give the Oshiro house a visit." Riyeko decided.

* * *

Noriko's breath was trapped in her throat as she walked down the hall. Her father's favorite servant, Hana, had fetched her to meet her future. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run for dear life. But she had no choice. She would marry this man and smile when she did it. Swallowing her pride she slide open the door.

She gasped when her eyes met a pair of metallic grey. A Kuchiki. That's all she could think. His raven hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He would be tall standing, much taller than her. she swallowed hard before bowing and taking a seat beside her father. Where was her mother?

"Noriko," Nori spoke, "This is Isamu Kuchiki. Isamu-sama, my daughter Noriko."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isamu-sama," Noriko bowed her head again.

"The pleasure is mine." He spoke, his voice was rich and something she could become accustomed to. However when she looked back into his eyes she saw a calculative man. He seemed to be summing her up, so she saw no reason not to do the same. His face was flawless with high cheek bones and a fine jaw line. "Your father tells me you are regarded highly by Unohana-taicho."

She blushed, "Yes…I am currently training under her fourth seat to hopefully work as a surgeon."

"Isn't that rather in intricate for someone of your background?" Isamu tilted his head with a condescending grin.

"I like to help others. What better way is there?" she bit her lip when her father grabbed her leg under the table, "But I could see why you might disapprove…"

"I am worried about the time you would spend away from home. How could you keep a home?" he insisted.

"well I…I don't know…"she admitted.

"I suggest you reconsider your plans with the Gotei 13."

"Thank you for your input Isamu-sama…which squad are you a part of?"

He squared his shoulders, "I am the seventh seat of the 6th division."

She couldn't help herself. He had opened himself up for an insult, "Oh, yes…Kuchiki's are practically promised a place those ranks…"

"Noriko. Watch your manners." Nori spit as his rage rose.

"It is quite alright Nori-sama." Isamu waved off, "I'm sure she's a little on edge about this arrangement, she'll warm up to it eventually."

Nori was relieved, "So this is a set deal?"

Isamu gave him a smile, "She's beautiful and would look like a dream on my arm. Not to mention the fire in her. I like it."

Noriko couldn't believe it. they acted like she wasn't sitting right there. What a pompous ass. When the two men shook hands she shuddered. That was it. her life was decided… When all was said and done she returned to her room with a heavy heart. She was to have lunch with Isamu the next day and her father was off to the Rukongai for a few days, which she really didn't mind at all. But there was one other thing that she didn't understand. Where was her mother?

* * *

I know I'm putting a lot of information in. sorry if it gets confusing…

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**I Am The Masquerade**

**ninjamonkey20**

**kooder49

* * *

**

**9. Reunited**

After changing out of restricting kimono Noriko decided to go and find her mother. It wasn't proper for a parent to be missing from marriage arrangements. There had to be something wrong. Her father was gone so that would be a plus, but that made her even more nervous. All through her childhood when her father would leave, her mother was there to see him off as was expected. however, she hadn't been there today and her father hadn't complained in the slightest. When she arrived in front of her parent's door she knocked.

"Y-yes?" Junko answered softly.

"Mama…" Noriko began as she opened the door. The site of her mother had her gasping. Her right eye was swollen shut and the rest of her face was taking all sorts of unnatural colors. She rushed to her mother's side. "Did he do this?"

Junko felt the tears come again. Not from pain this time, but from shame…she knew she had to look terrible, but seeing the horror in her daughter's eyes had her understanding this had to be the worst number he'd ever done to her face. "I angered him…"

"Oh my…" Noriko was boiling. Never had she seen her mother like this. Sure, she had seen her beaten before, but it was always easily dismissible. A cut cheek or a limp was usual, but this…this was barely recognizable. "we need to get you to the fourth…"

"No!" Junko shook her head, "He will only get angrier. I must stay here…How did the meeting go?"

"I am going to marry Isamu Kuchiki…"she sighed and shook her head. of course her mother would worry about her first. "Mama," she took her hand, "please…you don't look good…I think you need stitches…" she could see the stubbornness in her mother's eyes, "If you don't some of those cuts are gonna leave nasty scars and that would give him only more reasons to torment you…"

Junko took a deep breath. She had a point and she could just hear Nori saying: 'your face was your best feature.' 'It is embarrassing not having a beautiful wife to show off.' 'can't you take better care of yourself?' But what could she do? He was watching her…well, was having her watched. Then again what did it matter? Her daughter was to marry and be out of this god forsaken house, but she would be stuck forever…with the monster that was her husband. Did it matter to her anymore? She knew she wasn't loved in that home. She might as well enjoy her life. Nori wouldn't hurt Noriko now if she was to be married. Any little thing could change the suitor's mind and that wouldn't be good. So, what did it matter to her now…it didn't.

"Ok, Noriko…" she gave in. "take me to the fourth…"

Noriko blinked. It was never that easy…but maybe she shouldn't question it. carefully she helped her mother up, "Ok, let's go…"

* * *

Riyeko hadn't wanted Zaraki and his lackeys to come with her. She understood how nobles worked. She had met Nori Oshiro himself. So, she was more than aware of the inner workings of such families. They did not respond well to these sorts of things. Nori was a man that liked control and a group of shinigami showing up on his doorstep would probably come across as threatening. But Zaraki wouldn't take no for an answer, Ikkaku had insisted up coming along, so of course Yumichika decided to accompany the group as well and with the three of them all on the tag-a-long list Yachiru was added to the group. Meaning that Riyeko would have to babysit and negotiate at the same time.

Her eyebrows shot up when the front door opened and out stepped the very girl she was looking for. Though, she was supporting the wait of another woman. That woman's face was distorted from what could have only been a fist. There was no accident that would cause that sort of damage.

"That is not beautiful." She heard Yumichika scoff from behind her.

"Shut the hell up." Ikkaku spit before moving a head of Riyeko to the women leaving the house.

Riyeko couldn't help but notice Noriko's face brighten when she saw Ikkaku. That would certainly be an interesting thing to keep a tab on…

"Let me take her…" He murmured softly.

"Careful…" Noriko said, but let him take her mother, "These wounds are fresh."

"What the hell happened?" Zaraki asked.

Noriko bit her lip when her mother began to stutter. She would always make up lies. She fell or ran into something. It always made her crazy when she was little, but now she sort of understood. It was embarrassing to say that you lived with a bully.

"It-It was my husband…" Junko said softly.

Ikkaku couldn't help but become enraged. He looked at Noriko, "are you alright?"

"Yes…" she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I was just taking her to the fourth…"

"Alright," Riyeko nodded, "we'll accompany you. Is this why you didn't report today?"

"Well, no ma'am…My father introduced me to the man I am going to marry."

"oh?" she kept her voice light, but caught the way Ikkaku tensed at the news. "Anybody I know?"

"His name is Isamu Kuchiki." Noriko sighed wringing her hands, "I am to have lunch with him tomorrow…"

"I see…that should be fine."

"Isamu Kuchiki?" Yumichika laughed, "He is alright looking, but has absolutely no personality. He's a collector of beautiful things. Fans, art, you name it."

"Do I want to know how you know all of this?" Zaraki sighed.

"He and I were friends for all of about two days and then I just got bored."

"great…" Noriko wanted to cry. She would never be free. She had lived under the rule of her father and now she would live under the rule of her husband. "Mama, how are you feeling?"

"I think its getting worse…" Junko told her sadly.

"We're nearly there…"Riyeko spoke, "I'll be the one to take care of you. Seeing as I am free as of now and stitching is one of the things I'm good at."

"Th-thank you…"

"Noriko could even help." She smiled.

"What?" Noriko asked in surprise.

"Yes, it would be a great learning experience for you and I think it would make your mother much more comfortable."

"Can I help to?" Yachiru giggled. "I wanna learn!"

"I'm not sure Zaraki would want you learning habits of the fourth division…"

The huge man grunted in response, causing Riyeko to turn and sneak a peek at him. His eyes were fixated on her butt. She couldn't help the smile that came. It was flattering in an odd way. had he done that a week ago she would have been disgusted and want nothing more than to get away from him, but now it had her blood pumping and juices flowing. She hadn't wanted a man in such a way in a long while and it made her very nervous.

"Can I learn Kenny?" Yachiru questioned leaning over his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Learn what, brat?" Zaraki rolled his eyes in mock irritation.

"I want to learn to fix people like mama-chan!"

"What?" Zaraki and Riyeko both gasped in surprise.

"Mama-chan!" she pointed to Riyeko.

"Yachiru…" she sighed, "I don't think that's a good name for me…"

"it's perfect for you!" the small girl argued, "I don't have a mama and you don't have any babies! So you can call me Baby-chan! And then-"

"that's enough out of you." Zaraki cut her off as he opened the door for everyone to enter the fourth division.

Noriko's jaw dropped when she walked in. who else should be standing in the lobby other than Jushiro Ukitake. She looked immediately at her mother, but she was barely conscious. Would he remember her? an idea hit her then. Perhaps she could reunite them in a simple way.

Taking a deep breath she went for it, "Mama! Please try and stay awake…" she had purposely made sure that her voice was a little louder than needed. That was nothing like her but her mother had gone out of her way for her so she could return the favor. She had to hide a look of satisfaction when Ukitake looked over. When she saw the recognition and then the anger register her happiness bubbled.

"Lady Junko!" he spoke moving to her.

"Ju-Jushiro-sama…" her mother responded. She wanted to hide her face from him. It had been so many years since she had seen him and for him to see her in this state was horrifying.

"Did Nori do this to you?" he touched her face softly wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"ye-yes…" her voice could barely be heard.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take her back to be taken care of." Riyeko stepped in, "it shouldn't take long. Would you like me to send someone for you?"

Ukitake licked his lips barely taking his off of the beaten woman, "I will wait here…"

Noriko smiled at him, "I'll come for you when we are done…"

He blinked when there eyes met. She'd never actually spoken with him…would he be upset to see the daughter of the woman he loved with the man who took her? "Thank you…"

She nodded before following Riyeko back into the screening room.

* * *

Junko felt much better after she was given pain killers and the open wounds on her face had been stitched. Riyeko had told her that the chance of noticeable scars were slim to none and that had her very much relieved. Her daughter had even been the one to help heal her making her heart swell with pride. She would do all in her power to make sure her daughter could go as far as possible in the Gotei 13. That girl deserved the best in life and she would do her damnedest to see that she got it.

The opening door caught her attention. Her eyes met those that had always made her heart melt. She tried to smile, but it shot a pain through her cheek and she winced.

"Don't strain yourself…" Jushiro told her as he shut the door behind him.

"Jushiro…" she breathed and reached a hand out to him.

He sat on the bed taking her hand in his, before slowly pulling her against him. he knew it should matter to him that she was married to the very man he'd competed with all through the academy. That she had child with another man. That this relationship could mess up his reputation as a Captain. But it didn't. he still loved her. he still craved her. for years he had lain awake in bed wanting nothing more than to go and rescue her from the hell he knew she was in. He could remember exactly where he was for ever major event in her life. The day she was married he sat with the rest of the captains on the 3rd row to the left. The day she gave birth he went out to get drunk with Shunsui after stopping by to give her flowers. He'd seen her wrist in a cast that day, but had dismissed it. the day it came out that Nori Oshiro beat his wife he had become so upset it had triggered a coughing fit…and now she was here in his arms again…but he knew it wouldn't-couldn't be for long.

"Oh my love…" he murmured kissing her hair, "How long has he done this to you?"

She gave a shuddering breath, "since our wedding night…" she felt the sob before it bubbled out of her. she would never forget the anger in his eyes that night or the terrible things he had called her.

"was it because of me?" he rubbed her back.

She wished she had the heart to lie to him, but she understood that trust should never be broken with those who matter most in life. "Yes…he said there wasn't enough resistance…" she wished she wasn't crying, "I was so terrified that I didn't know what to say…and then he called me such degrading things. My terror turned in-into anger and I fought…"

_"I think you have some explaining to do, you little slut." Nori spit in her face from his position above her._

_Junko laid beneath him shaking. He had been so quick to pin her down and was continuing his rough rhythm. She couldn't help the tears that came._

_"You didn't think I would notice, you fucking cunt. I know what a virgin feels like and bitch you're no virgin."_

_Her blood ran cold. She just wanted away from him. Jushiro would never do this her, he loved her. had given her everything and more. She twisted out from underneath him. "Let go of me!" she shouted when he yanked her back her arm, "You controlling bully, you have no right to speak to me this way."_

_He laughed humorlessly, "No right? I married a whore. You are my wife. I own you. Every piece of you." He pushed her small frame back under him._

_"The hell you do!" She screamed, "I saved myself for the man I gave my heart to. The man I will love until I die."_

_"Oh? Need I remind you that in your wedding vows you promised to love me and only me? That you promised to love me until death do us part? Do you remember that you little wench?"_

_"I lied." She growled fight him. _

_"such a bad girl…" he grinned sadistically. "And who is this lover I have to take out?"_

_It was her turn to laugh, "I'd like to see you try! You've always been beneath him. Jushiro Ukitake will always be ten times the man you are!"_

_"Ukitake?" His face fell, but he quickly regained his cocky grin, "well it looks like I won't always be beneath him. your daddy picked me."_

_In a fit of rage she spit in his face._

_"you bitch!" he reared back a slapped her._

"And it ju-just went downhill from there…" she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry Junko…" he whispered, "Had we just-"

She sat back and put her fingers on his lips, "Shush up Jushiro…" she was able to give him a grin, "I could never regret what passed between us that night. It has gotten me through these years. The memories of you and caring for Noriko…if not for those things…I don't know what I would have done…"

Unembarrassed he let a tear roll down his cheek as he kissed her softly.

* * *

Noriko sat in Riyeko's office filing papers. She had told her and Zaraki-taicho to go ahead and leave that she could handle it. the two of them would be cute together, she was just worried for Riyeko as she knew Zaraki's reputation. A light tap on the door had her looking up, "Come in…"

"hey," Ikkaku smiled as he entered. "the captain wanted me to wait to see you were safe."

"what are you on Noriko duty?" she grinned.

He felt something then. something he knew he shouldn't feel for an engaged woman. "I guess so. Does that bother you?"

She laughed, "not at all…please sit."

"I figured you would be with your mother." He sat across from her.

"I wanted to give her some alone time with Ukitake-taicho…" she sighed happily.

"Why?"

She bit her lip. Should she really tell him these things? Why did she even want to? Though she had questions, she just knew deep down that she could trust him, "They were lovers before my parents were married…"

He smiled, "oh, wow…uh, is it ok for them to be alone? What if your father finds out?"

"I'll tell him it was my idea. He hurt me with a wedding coming up. It could jeopardize my marriage and he would never do that to himself…" When there eyes met she shifted. He had been stuck in her head all day…but why?

* * *

I know these last couple chapter have gotten away from Kenny and Riyeko, but I promise the next chap will be mainly them!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

I only got 3 reviews last time


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**I Am The Masquerade**

**The Wicked That Mourns Just**

**ninjamonkey20**

**kooder49

* * *

**

**10. Feelings**

Riyeko chopped carrots with ease as she watched Kenpachi playing with Yachiru. They were just so cute. The child's laughter was like music to her ears. She had always thought that kids would be annoying, but she didn't feel that with Yachiru. She was falling for the girl with bubble gum hair. She had let her help with the cookies that were currently baking and Kenpachi had scooped her up as soon as they were done so that he could bathe her. Now the make-shift father-daughter duo were wrestling on the ground.

"Are you going to the bar tonight?" she asked him as she dumped the carrots into the boiling water.

"Nah," he grunted as he lifted Yachiru over his head, "I figured we'd have a night in."

"We?" Riyeko quirked an eyebrow.

He shot her a leveling look, "within 50 feet of me at all times. Don't you remember that?"

She sighed and shook her head, "I thought you were kidding…"

He sat up with Yachiru tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "Why the hell would I kid about that sort of thing?"

"The heat of passion?" she gave him a grin.

"Passion?" Yachiru squealed pulling herself up to stare at her, "Mama-chan! Did you do naughty things with Kenny?"

Riyeko flushed, "I-uh-we…well, you see-"

Yachiru peeled with laughter, "You did!" she directed her attention to Zaraki, "Kenny! Can't you keep your hands to yourself?"

His gaze was fixed on Riyeko. "Apparently not…"

"Well, I guess that means Mama-chan will be staying in your room now…" Yachiru pointed out.

His eye stayed on the red head's face, "only if she wants to."

"Well, do you Mama-chan?"

Riyeko licked her lips slowly. Her mouth was dry. She could see the desire in his stare. Her heart beat sped up and she could feel the sweat breaking out on her palms, "Well, I don't believe I have a choice…"

Zaraki grinned, "Nope."

"Mama-chan, is dinner ready yet?" Yachiru begged dramatically seemingly ready to move subjects, "I'm sooooo hungry!"

"Well, you're in luck. The noodles just finished." She turned to dip two small bowls and one large.

She sensed the presence behind her before her hair was moved away from her neck. When lips trailed down it she shivered. Hands grasped her hips and pulled her back against a rock hard frame. The lips moved back up to nibble on her ear. "Smells good…"

"Zaraki-tai-" she began but gasped when he bit down rather hard.

"I thought we decided that we were on a first name basis…" his hands moved to cup her breasts.

Sighing she removed his hands stepping away, "Do you allow every woman you sleep with to address you as such?" she passed him the large bowl.

His grin was wiped away after that. She had a point. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He wanted to fuck her and move on, but it wasn't going to be that easy. There were all sorts of things that had complicated the situation. She and Yachiru were becoming attached, hell…they already were. Yachiru called her Mama-chan! None of the women he was ever with cooked for them or helped with laundry or played with Yachiru. Damn, he was in trouble. In deep thought he watched her…

"Yachiru," Riyeko smiled shaking her head. She had a beautiful smile… "Stop coloring on the furniture and come eat. I thought you were 'sooooo hungry'."

Zaraki saw the way Yachiru's eyes lit up when she dropped her crayons and ran to the woman, "I am! Where are the cookies?"

Riyeko grinned as she picked up the child and sat her behind her bowl, "After you eat your real food." Something tightened inside of him when she bent and kissed Yachiru's nose.

He needed to be careful. Yachiru was young and wouldn't understand when Riyeko stopped coming around. She was innocent enough that the logistics of a relationship were nothing. She saw people as either happy or sad, not as they truly were. She couldn't understand the concept of simply getting together for physical pleasure. She would side with those hopeless romantic girls that believed in love. That had never understood what is to love and lose. Not that he particularly did, but he didn't think he wanted to.

Sighing he sat beside Yachiru and began to eat. It was delicious. He hadn't had food like this in...well, ever. "This is great!" he stated enthusiastically between bites.

Riyeko smiled as she cleaned the things she had cooked with. "Thank you. I love to cook."

"Can I have more?" Yachiru asked wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Of course," she smiled and gave her the second small bowl on the counter.

"Yay!" she giggled, clapping.

Riyeko put the plate of cookies on the middle of the table. She noticed that Yachiru stayed focused on the contents of the bowl before moving to the cookies. However she missed that she was being watched by the man beside her when she turned and began to clean the first bowl Yachiru had used. Though as the night wore on she become aware that Zaraki was being unusually quiet.

When all was done for the night and Yachiru had been put to bed, Riyeko felt nearly at peace. She liked cooking for other people and having the feel of a real home. The only thing that seemed odd was that she was not only going to share a room with someone, but share a bed with them as well. When she had been with Gin he would show up in the night randomly, waking up when he would suck on her neck or nibble her ear. She was not used to waking up with a man, not that she expected to for long…

She entered as Zaraki was taking the bells out of his hair and allowing his hair to fall. Sighing she let her hair down as well and caught his eye. She smiled at him but he barely smirked back.

"Are you alright? You barely spoke after dinner…" she began to change. He had moved many of her robes into his room earlier that day.

"Why didn't you eat?" he demanded standing after removing the final bell.

"Well, I wasn't very hungry and I didn't consider either of you wanting more…so, when Yachiru asked for some I just gave her mine. I didn't want mine and next time I'll make more." She explained.

"Don't do that again."

That stopped her dead. He had practically growled at her, "Excuse me?"

"Don't go hungry for someone who already ate. You need nutrition just as she does. She would have been fine."

"Kenpachi," she rolled her eyes, "Its fine. It was only one meal and she really seemed to enjoy the food."

When her back was pulled against his chest she gasped. His hands circled her waist, "You are so small…I feel as though I will hurt you already," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver, "I need you to eat or else you'll be so fragile that I'll break you."

She moaned when he began to suck on her neck. She leaned back into him as his hands began to work their way down her body. They felt just so amazing that her entire mind cleared. She wanted to move against him all night. To allow him access-

Her thoughts were cut short when thunder rolled. She felt Kenpachi huff and let her go.

"What? What is it?" her mind raced to think of something she might have done wrong.

"Nothing, just wait. You'll see…" he chuckled before pulling her into the bed with him. He leaned over and blew out the candles before cradling her close, "We won't get action tonight."

Her eyebrows drew together, but when the door flew open she understood. A terrified Yachiru stood shaking.

"Oh sweetheart…" she cooed moving her covers back and opening her arms, "Climb on in." the moment her arms were full of child she smiled. She found it weird that the little girl that loved to watch huge battles would be afraid of small storms.

* * *

Noriko sighed and put away her final papers. She had checked on her mother who was lying in the arm arms of her old lover, so she felt good with leaving her that night. Ikkaku had gone to check on something a few hours earlier. It had been nice when he checked on her. He had even helped with papers. She liked how he treated her like a normal girl. How he made her smile. How he laughed. He made her wish that she could have a normal life and be able to date…because she would really love to date him…

"Hey," Ikkaku said as he entered the room. He was holding a tray of sushi, "I thought you might be hungry…"

"Thanks," she smiled, "I just finished up here."

"Well, then clear off the desk and let's enjoy this with all the ugly shit behind us," he chuckled.

She straightened things up as he placed the tray down, "you didn't have to do this you know?"

"I wanted to," He shrugged and sat down across from her. "You deserve a peaceful meal."

"I could give you some money for-"

"Stop." He cut her off, "I did this because I wanted to."

She smiled and he couldn't help but want to touch her face or move the stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She was just so beautiful. "Thank you…it means a lot."

"It was just food…" he murmured trying to hide the blush that touched his face, "You need to fucking eat-I mean, uh, you look famished. Well, not that you're malnourished-good God! You're so damn beautiful-I just-"

"Stop…" she laughed and put a finger to his lips, "thank you…you may not understand, but it really means a lot. I have never had anybody do something for me because they just wanted to. I mean, my mom has tried, but father always made that difficult. It is also very flattering that you think I'm beautiful."

He studied her face, "Does your fiancé not tell you that?"

She clenched her eyes shut, "I just met him today…"

"Well, what was he like?"

"He's not a fat old man so I got lucky…" she teased referring to the night they met.

"So he's easy on the eyes?"

"Yes…" she admitted, "He is very handsome. Just like most Kuchiki's a flawless face and long raven hair."

Ikkaku rubbed his bald head in discomfort, "You like long hair?"

She smiled, "not on men. It just seems unusual to me. I guess some girls are into that, but not me."

"So how's his personality?"

"I don't really think there is much of one…"she sighed, "I don't feel right lying to you…he did call me beautiful, but not to my face…"

He watched her confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"He told my father that I was beautiful and would like to have me on his arm." She said bitterly. He could tell she didn't like to be itemized, "He wants me to quit the Gotei 13…" She didn't mean to cry.

"Hey…hey don't cry…" He moved around the desk. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Damn it, we can change the subject." He awkwardly patted her back.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured, "I didn't mean to cry. I don't want to cry…I just don't want to marry him…" she wiped at her tears.

He felt his heart tighten and unable to do anything else he held her against him. She was so small and soft. He had never been in this sort of situation before and couldn't help but feel out of place, "Listen. I don't know how to make you feel better, but I want you to understand that he can't make you quit. Hell, I've only really know you for two days, but I can tell you've got useful skills…"

"But what if-"

"He hurts you?" Trembling, she nodded. His jaw tightened and he pulled her back making her look at him, "So help me…if he hurts you, I will kill him."

When he kissed her she felt like she was melting. Nothing else existed. It wasn't very deep, but she could taste the passion. His arms stayed carefully around her. She wanted to be able to keep this developing relationship going, but would that be fair to either of them?

* * *

Thanks to **I Am The Masquerade **for editing this!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own Bleach. Only Riyeko!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! **

**ninjamonkey20**

**kooder49**

**PandasKill**

**FallenAngelFox**

**Safa56bmc**

**I would also like to thank AshliTrecartin for making sure this chapter finally got done!**

* * *

**11. Done**

Riyeko sat writing a report as Noriko and Yachiru sat together on the ground playing Go Fish. Noriko had arrived out of uniform, but Riyeko had understood. She wanted to stay as long as she could before her lunch date. She felt bad for the girl. A rough home life and what she assumed would be a rough future. It was sad how reality could be so cruel…The young woman had done nothing wrong, but was forced to live in a complete hell. Why? She would never understand the Soul Society and its workings. They had all suffered hardships on earth and when they died the hardships only became more intense. It was all terribly tragic. She would also never understand why men like Nori weren't damned straight to hell, but then she had nothing to do with the process so what did it matter?

"alright men! Take your lunch! But I want your asses back here in an hour," Zaraki barked at his men.

They all scrambled off and he crossed to her causing her to smile. He wasn't the most handsome man when she first looked at him, but the more she looked the more she liked. The original attraction she felt was to his sculpted body. The first night they had been together she fell asleep tracing his abdominal muscles. What he had went far beyond that of a simple six-pack and her medical mind was completely fascinated.

"well, you certainly made an improvement Captain." She arched a brow reading over her report before handing it to him, "only 4 men need stitches before lunch as compared to yesterday's 14."

Zaraki chuckled taking it and tossing it back down, "well, damn. We'll certainly have to remedy that." He pulled her to her feet.

"what do you think you're doing?" she gasped as he scooped her into his arms

"Yumichika is taking Yachiru for lunch," he gave her a devilish grin. "we're going to my place for ours."

Though she rolled her eyes she couldn't deny the way her heart swelled a little at his words. She peeked over his shoulder at Noriko who was being helped up by Ikkaku. Well, that still seemed to be a blooming romance if she had ever seen one. "oh, Noriko, if you can please come back after you're lunch with Isamu!"

"yes ma'am." The younger girl responded wiping herself off. She smiled watching the lover's leave. She couldn't help the slight bit of jealousy that moved in her. Riyeko looked so happy…it must have been so lovely to be able to live freely with the one you want. She would never understand why life wouldn't allow her the same privilege.

"So, uh, when is your date?" Ikkaku inquired.

"in about half of an hour...I am to meet him at the Kuchiki household." She looked to the floor. They hadn't spoken after the kiss the night before. They had separated after a small moment of bliss- though it had felt like hours for her-and stared at one another wide-eyed before he ran out. She had had to sit to gather her wits. The simple kiss had left her shaken and aching for more.

"I see, ah, would you let me walk you there?" he scratched the back of his head.

She smiled a little. "I would like that very much…"

Ikkaku sighed as they exited the 11th division, "I'm ah…I'm sorry about last night. You're an engaged woman…I really had no right to do what I did."

She looked up at him a bit her lip, "I didn't mind. Not at all. In fact I found it quite nice. I'm glad my first kiss was with a man I care for."

Ikkaku looked at her in shock, "care for?"

Noriko blushed a little, "yes…I don't know why and even though it is terribly inappropriate…you make me happier Ikkaku. We've only just met two nights ago and we've already kissed. Nothing like this has ever happened to me and I can't make myself stop these…feelings that I have for you…"

Ikkaku closed his eyes and shook his head, "life is such a bitch." Noriko's eyes widened. "sorry about the language. I just hate that the first woman I see more in than just a great body is betrothed to get married. We come from different worlds. I love fighting and getting my hands dirty, while you come from a world of fine china and other fancy shit. We couldn't be anymore different."

"I don't think there is a thing in the world wrong with that…" she smiled

"except that you're engaged." He stated matter-of-factly.

"yes…" she admitted. "that is a problem…"

He sighed. "well, he can certainly take good care of you."

She nodded, "but will he?"

Ikkaku looked at her, "I guess we'll find out."

Noriko bit her lip, but nodded. She wished there was something that could be done, but really there wasn't a thing she could do to stop what fate had dealt her. She would simply have to make the best of what life gave her. Though it made her sad she knew her mother had done it so she could too. She also needed to admit that Ikkaku made her long to be normal, to be able to choose a husband for herself. Not that she believed he was anywhere near husband material, he was just sweet in his own way. He would curse, but would catch himself and apologize. He was full of passion for what he did; she had seen it earlier that day when they were working with the new recruits. His eyes got a sort of shine to them when he fought, like in that moment if he was cut down he would die perfectly content. And she was sure he would. He wasn't afraid of anything…she envied him that. To know that you could take care of yourself and not have to depend on anyone; what could that feel like?

Noriko sighed, "do you ever regret being a part of the Gotei 13?"

Ikkaku looked at her. "Not at all…why do you ask?"

"its just…I always wonder if i'm making the right choice…Maybe my father is right, maybe me doing this is pointless. Perhaps I should listen to Isamu-sama and quit…" she had stopped at the front gate of the Kuchiki house to look at him.

"why would you say that?" He said almost appalled. "I have watched these last few days and you have already learned so much. Riyeko speaks highly of you. You can't let your father and some asshole cut you down. That's not fair to you or to the ones that believe in you. Prove these assholes wrong. Show them that you aren't just going to back down."

Noriko couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face. He was right, she did need to believe in herself more, but before she could open her mouth she was cut off.

"Noriko," called a refined voice from behind her causing her to gasp, "aren't you coming inside?"

How could she have been so stupid? To let the conversation drift there when they had been just infront of his home… No matter how angry she was at herself she couldn't let that show when she faced him. Slowly she turned, "I'm sorry Isamu-sama...Madarame-san and were just-"

"I'm aware of the conversation you were having." He cut her off before stepping to her side and leveling Ikkaku with his gaze.

Not being one to care about awkward moments Ikkaku offered a hand to shake, "I'm sorry for keeping her I was just walking her-"

He didn't offer so as much as a friendly grin to the bald man. He simply sneered at the outstretched hand, "I see. Well, much thanks to you, but from now on I will be there to escort her. Now, please remove yourself from my property."

Ikkaku sighed before turning and walking away. It infuriated him to have to leave her there. She had done nothing wrong, but simply because she was with him she would be reprimanded. He thought about her mother and the broken state she had been in. What had happened between her and Norkio's father that would cause him to do that? How little would it take for Isamu Kuchiki to raise a hand to his soon to be wife? He couldn't imagine what he would do, the bloodlust he would feel if he were ever to see her with a bruise on her pale skin from that man. How did Ukitake handle that? What kept him from slaughtering Nori on the spot? He was a captain he very easily could have…

Noriko looked up at Isamu after Ikkaku was out of ear shot to find him gazing down at her with what could have only been anger. "Do you know how bad it looks for you to be escorted here by anyone that isn't me, your father, or a guard?"

She bit her lip and looked to the ground, "I'm sorry Isamu-sama…it will not happen again…"

He scoffed, "that's good. I would hate to cancel our engagement because you would rather spend your afternoon with the scum of the 11th division. Are you aware of there view of women? I plan to speak with Unohana about your assignment there. There is no reason for someone of your breeding to be anywhere near that horrid place." He turned to the house, "now, come along, the food is almost ready."

* * *

Riyeko laid her head on Zaraki's chest. That had been worth skipping lunch. She couldn't believe how invested she was becoming the man. He was taking care of her, which left her relieved and nervous at the same time. She had never counted on anyone but herself and had always been fine, but now she had someone to lean on. It took a little stress off of her. However, she knew that if something was to happen and they didn't work out the pain would be unbelievable. She was putting herself out there for a man she knew was into bimbos and whores, but she just couldn't help herself.

When a hand ran through her hair and down her back she smiled, he was unbelievable. It were moments like these where she felt that he would make a wonderful husband. He was so good with Yachiru. Even the night before when he had gotten angry she skipped a meal, it had shown her that he not only cared about her safety but also her health. Did he even know he was doing it?

"we still have a half hour before we gotta go back…" he cupped her butt, "wanna go for round two?"

She smirked flicking one of his bells as she brought a leg up around him, "ok…"

Her toes curled in pleasure when he nipped her neck lightly. He knew just where to touch her. With the run of his fingers he had a fire starting in her belly that made want to shout in pleasure. Trailing her nails down his back she pulled a low grown from his lip causing her to grin like a cat. It was so fulfilling to know that she could cause this mountain of a man to turn to putty in her hands.

"Kenny!" Yachiru burst into the room stopping when she saw what they were doing.

Riyeko gasped shielding her body with Zaraki's. That was something else she would have to get used to. The chance that the sweet little girl would just pop at any moment and any place. It would certainly keep her on her toes.

"Stop doing naughty things and look at what I found by the door!" she shouted in excitement.

Riyeko's heart sank. Not again…before she had time to Kenpachi was up and dresses in seconds. She pulled on her clothes and followed them outside. She had expected flowers of course, but not the kind that greeted her. the porch was covered in dead flowers. The smell that greeted her caused her stomach to churn. It was the smell of decay. How could he have done this in broad daylight with no noticing?

"I found a note…" Yumichika said from his place by the door. "we were on our way back to the training area and I noticed the mess…"

"its alright…" she said taking the note.

Zaraki was to busy kicking the flowers off to have noticed the passing of the note. He was furious. This had gone too far. When he found out who was responsible for this he was going to murder the man and he would enjoy every minute of it.

Shaking her head she opened the note:

_I tried to warn you, but it seems you just don't listen. The dead flowers represent my patience. Done. I've tried to be nice and I've tried to be caring, but it seems I can no longer allow this go on. I would consider those around you. Haven't you just started training the meek Noriko Oshiro? Wouldn't it be terrible if something happen to her before she ever got the chance to get married?_

Riyeko paled. She hadn't considered him actually threatening the people around her. That took things to a whole new level.

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

*~Rox~*

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
